Ikkitousen: Sekiryuutei no Hangyaku
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Un pervertido que por los azares del destino se encuentra en una escuela diferente... esa persona tiene el potencial de causar grandes cambios y repercuciones. Issei Hyoudo se tendra que enfrentar a un nuevo escenario con poderosos guerreros, sin embargo sera su gran poder lo que sera capaz de... desafiar el Destino. Isseix Hakufu x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: El Poder de Desafiar el Destino.**

 **-Tren-**

En estos momentos estamos en un tren medianamente lleno de gente.

Este tren se dirigía a la región de Kanto.

Y uno de los puntos por los cual este tren había pasado era una ciudad conocida como… Kuoh.

Esa información era muy relevante en el sentido de que cierto chico que provenía de Kuoh se encontraba en este tren, y por lo visto ese chico no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

Issei Hyoudo ahora estaba decaído, él tenía su cabeza hacia abajo y no encontraba nada mejor que mirar al piso del tren.

También el llevaba consigo un uniforme de escuela y una mochila. Sin embargo ese uniforme… no es el que él estaba esperando vestir en su primer año de instituto.

"Ahh… ¿Cómo puede ser este mundo un lugar tan cruel?" Suspiro tristemente Issei, siendo que sus planes para asistir a Kuoh y de esa forma conseguir un Harem se habían desvanecido en un solo instante.

Ya que… ¡Él había fallado el examen de entrada!

El joven no sabía cómo había ocurrido tal desgracia. Issei estaba seguro de que él había respondido todo lo suficientemente bien como para poder entrar.

Y lo peor… ¿¡Matsuda y Motohama sí pudieron entrar!?

¿¡Acaso no había justicia en este mundo!?

"Debió haber algún error, es imposible que esos dos si pudiesen entrar a Kuoh mientras yo no pude…" Se decía a si mismo Issei. El veía esa como la única explicación posible.

Y a decir verdad, Issei tenía razón sobre eso, aun cuando él no lo pudiese confirmar. La verdad es que un error fue responsable de que él estuviese en este tren y no en otro lugar.

Lo que ocurrió fue que cuando calificaban los exámenes de ingreso, un profesor que estaba muy cansado por el exceso de trabajo la noche anterior confundió el examen de Issei Hyoudo con el examen de un tal Akihisa Yoshii…

El punto final era que Issei no podía entrar, y si realmente quería asistir a Kuoh, él tendría que tomar exámenes de transferencia a mitad del año.

Pero como quedarse sin educación no podía pasar, Issei no tuvo otra opción que aceptar inscribirse en una Academia en el área de Kanto para estudiar hasta que sea el momento de transferirse.

Como estaba un poco alejado de donde Issei vivía, él tenía que levantarse temprano para tomar un tren, lo que podía ser un tanto molesto, asique la idea de que Issei viviese en algún lugar cerca de su nueva escuela estaba presente, aun cuando fuese por unos meses.

En fin, con esos eventos nada ha estado saliendo bien en la vida de nuestro joven Sekiryuutei.

Pero quizás… el destino no iba a ser tan cruel con Issei Hyoudo.

"¿Por qué un chico joven como tú se ve tan desanimado?" Se puede escuchar la voz de una chica alrededor de la edad de Issei.

Sin embargo Issei estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que ni escucho aquella voz, de haberlo hecho él se habría llevado una muy agradable sorpresa.

Pero a la vez, Issei tenía suerte de que la persona que le está hablando no era de las que se rendía de forma fácil.

"Oye, te estoy hablando, al menos mira a una chica cuando esta te habla," Regaño ligeramente la chica.

Ahí fue cuando Issei se dio cuenta de que una chica le hablaba.

Y levantando la cabeza… Issei quedo fascinado ante lo que el tenia frente a sus ojos.

Una chica de cabello color verdoso, piel un poquito más oscura de lo normal, y uniforme escolar que dejaba ver el enorme tamaño de los senos de esa chica (Ustedes ya saben cómo es ella, asique solo intente dar la mejor descripción física que pude…).

Claramente esa chica no inspiraba 'Inocencia', sin embargo Issei no dejaba que una pequeñez como esa fuese gran cosa.

La belleza de esa chica simplemente era deslumbrante.

"… ¿Eh?" Fue lo mejor que pudo decir Issei Hyoudo, quien había quedado embobado con sus ojos directamente sobre los senos de esa chica.

Pero en lugar de molestarse por la reacción del chico, la chica de cabello verde meramente se rio un poco. Como si ya fuese natural para ella el recibir ese tipo de miradas.

"Te pregunte porque te veías tan desanimado," Volvió a preguntar la chica, quien se sentó al lado de Issei.

Le tomo unos segundos a la mente de Issei el componerse, pero lo logro antes de que el silencio se volviese incómodo.

"Ah, bueno es que reprobé mis exámenes para la Academia a la que yo quería entrar…" Dijo Issei, quien hacia como que no estaba mirando al pecho de aquella chica, pero él era bastante malo pretendiendo que no miraba.

Ryofu sabía desde el principio donde Issei estaba mirando, pero no intento corregirlo.

Por alguna razón ese chico capturo el interés de la peliverde, asique ella no le iba a dar importancia a algo como esas miradas.

"Hmm… ya veo," Respondió Ryofu, "Es una lástima,".

"B-bien, no hay porque deprimirse, ¡Estoy seguro de que lo hare bien en mi nueva escuela!" Dijo Issei, quien ahora trataba de no verse decaído.

De la nada una hermosa chica con pechos grandes le estaba hablando, e Issei Hyoudo no iba a dejar que una oportunidad tan rara como esta se desperdiciase.

Él debía dejar una buena impresión (Aunque él no se dio cuenta de la chica ya sabía que él había estado mirando sus senos).

La respuesta de la chica fue…

"Hahaha," Una risa por el súbito cambio de ánimo de Issei, "Realmente eres bien interesante," Dijo la chica.

Issei se puso feliz ya que la chica no se alejó pensando que él era raro. Entonces él tenía una oportunidad…

"Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudo, ¡Es un placer!" De manera entusiasta, Issei le ofrece la mano a la chica.

"Ryofu Housen," Responde la chica, aceptando la mano de Issei.

Issei iba a decir algo más, pero los ojos de Ryofu se dieron cuenta de algo.

"Aquí es donde me bajo," Al parecer Ryofu había llegado a la estación donde ella debía bajarse.

Al oír eso Issei se desanimó, ya que sus oportunidades de saber más de Ryofu habían terminado.

"Ise-kun, se me olvido preguntarte algo," La razón por la que ella le hablo en primer lugar a Issei era porque Ryofu sintió algo especial sobre él, "¿Tienes una Magatama?" Ella hace la pregunta.

Issei solo pone una cara confusa.

"¿Magatama?" Repitió Issei.

Pero esa reacción fue suficiente para que Ryofu supiese que Issei no sabía de las Magamatas u los Peleadores.

"Ya veo… igual no importa," Dijo misteriosamente Ryofu.

"Espero que nos volvamos a ver," Y con eso Ryofu Housen se bajó del tren. Pero ahora ella estaba un poquito interesada en ese chico.

Era una lástima que él no poseyese una Magatama, pero aun así el instinto de Ryofu le decía que ese chico era especial de alguna forma.

Entonces… sería divertido si se encontrasen en otra ocasión.

Las puertas del tren se cierran, y con eso Ryofu se había ido.

"Si… yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver, Ryofu-chan," Dijo suavemente Issei, aun cuando Ryofu ya se había ido.

Esa chica ya se había quedado grabada en la memoria de Issei, y difícilmente el la olvidaría.

El tren entonces comenzó a dirigirse hacia la siguiente estación, y ahí fue cuando Issei Hyoudo se dio cuenta de cierto detalle…

"¡Esa era mi bajada!" Recordó Issei, quien salió de ese estado de fascinación en el cual Ryofu lo habia dejado.

Primer día de escuela y las cosas ya se estaban complicando para Issei…

 **-Academia Nanyo-**

Cuando Issei Hyoudo llega a las puertas de lo que sería el lugar donde el atendería a clases por los próximos meses (Sin contar tener que correr desde la estación siguiente a la que el tenía que bajarse para llegar a tiempo)… él se encontró con algo bien inesperado.

Se trataba de una chica con un cabello largo de color anaranjado, y que vestía un vestido.

Una chica bastante atractiva en si… eso Issei lo pudo declarar con verla tan solo una vez.

Pero una fracción de segundo después de que sus ojos se fijaron en la cara de esa chica… los ojos de Issei bajaron un poco para ver algo que realmente hizo que las esperanzas de Issei en el hecho de que su estadía aquí no fuese tan horrible… lo que él vio hizo que esas esperanzas se elevasen.

Ya que primero aquella chica en el tren, y ahora esta chica de cabello naranja.

Ambas realmente tenían senos bastante grandes… ¡Justo el tipo de chica de Issei!

Primero Ryofu y ahora esta chica, Issei se había encontrado a dos mujeres que eran de su tipo en un solo día… Issei estaba comenzando a sentirse cada vez menos triste sobre no asistir a Kuoh.

Sin embargo, Issei rápidamente recordó que esa chica estaba rodeada de chicos que se notaba que no eran amigables.

Si bien Issei Hyoudo no era un peleador ni tenía experiencia en peleas, él no iba a dejar que una chica como esa fuese golpeada.

Pero cuando él estaba a punto de caminar hacia el lado de la chica para intentar detener la pelea…

La chica de un solo golpe dejo inconsciente a quien trato de atacarla primero.

"¿Que?" Fue lo que logro decir Issei al ver la facilidad en la que esa chica había derrotado a un chico.

Y entonces más personas trataron de atacar a la chica, quien mostrado una gran habilidad para pelear derroto a todos con gran facilidad.

"Increíble…" Dijo un fascinado Issei, al ver como la chica continuaba peleando, ahora con un tipo con una larga trenza que estaba dando patadas y que sin embargo aun así fue derrotado como si nada por la chica.

Durante todo eso, Issei Hyoudo escucho a la chica introducirse a sí misma como Hakufu Sonsaku.

Pero entonces, después de derrotar al tipo con trenza, Hakufu dio un salto hacia atrás y estaba por perder el equilibrio, pero un chico deliberadamente se puso detrás de ella para evitar la caída.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón Issei sintió una inquietud al ver las manos de ese sujeto que había atrapado a Hakufu.

Él sabía lo que la posición de esas manos significaba… pero ese tipo realmente no se atrevería a hacerlo en público… ¿Verdad?

Pero los miedos de Issei fueron confirmados, y para su total envidia… ¡Ese tipo le agarro los senos a Hakufu!

Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse para Issei, como si su mente no pudiese comprender lo que había pasado, o más bien que esto estuviese pasando frente a sus ojos.

"Cintura 65 cm, Pechos 93 cm," Dijo el chico que le agarraba los senos a Hakufu, "Estas bastante crecidita,".

"Acertaste," Dijo una sorprendida Hakufu, quien no se veía enojada por el hecho de que ese tipo la estuviese manoseando.

Ella debía ser o bastante ingenua… o bastante tarada.

Si bien esa chica no estaba enojada… Issei ciertamente estaba enojado por la envidia que le causaba lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

' _¡Ese maldito bastardo!'_ Maldijo mentalmente Issei.

Aunque igual el recordaría la útil información de las medidas de Hakufu…

"¿Eres un vendedor de ropa interior? ¿Verdad?" Le pregunto Hakufu al tipo, y eso confirmaba que ella era una chica un tanto diferente al resto.

Pero ella recordó que habían cosas que hacer y después de alejar al tipo, Hakufu demando otro oponente.

Quien salió fue un tipo enorme y musculoso.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue un intercambio un tanto divertido entre Hakufu y el tipo enorme. Especialmente cuando Hakufu revelo el haber perdido su Magatama.

Issei al escuchar eso se puso curioso, ya que Ryofu-chan también menciono ese objeto, y el gigante aparentemente también poseía una de esas.

Sin embargo al parecer la Magatama era un objeto muy importante, debido a que ese enorme estudiante se irrito bastante al ver como Hakufu había perdido ese objeto.

Al final eso concluyo con el enorme tipo diciéndole a Hakufu que ella lanzase un ataque y que él lo recibiría, y finalmente ella hizo eso dando una poderosa patada.

Esa patada fue acompañada con una generosa vista de la ropa interior de la chica… Issei no tuvo ninguna queja sobre eso.

Sin embargo ese tipo no se veía afectado por esa poderosa patada, cosa que impresiono a Issei.

Pero entonces el tipo simplemente agarro a Hakufu por la pierna y la lanzo al aire.

Y para cuando Issei se pudo dar cuenta, el tipo de dio un golpe que mando a volar a Hakufu hacia una muralla.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamo un Issei que se puso a la acción al ver que Hakufu se iba a lastimar con el impacto.

Por puro instinto Issei se movió a toda velocidad a donde Hakufu iba a caer. Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde y el cuerpo de Hakufu impacto directamente contra la muralla, ocasionando grietas.

Ahí fue cuando la gente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Issei, quien había pasado desapercibido debido a que Hakufu se llevó toda la atención.

Issei ahí se dio cuenta que él hubiese terminado muy lastimado si él hubiese atrapado a Hakufu… pero aun así él lo hubiese hecho de ser posible.

El tipo grande y todos los demás se retiraron, dejando solos a Issei y a Hakufu.

"Oye ¿Estas bien?" Pregunta un preocupado Issei.

Aun cuando él es un pervertido, él no podía dejar a esta chica lastimada aun cuando el vestido que ella llevaba era perfecto para poder ver ciertos… detalles del cuerpo de Hakufu.

Por otra parte, Hakufu únicamente ve como un chico que ella nunca habia visto antes se acerca hacia ella con bastante preocupación.

Por eso, Hakufu Sonsaku sonríe una última vez antes de car inconsciente.

 **-Enfermería-**

Hakufu Sonsaku se encuentra teniendo un sueño. Un sueño sobre su madre y el día que ella recibió la Magatama.

Ella dormía sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, la cual Issei tuvo problemas para encontrar al no saber dónde se ubicaba.

Issei por su parte únicamente miraba a la durmiente Hakufu, viendo desde el lado de la cama como el vestido que vestía dejaba notar que ella no llevaba sostén…

Pervertido como Issei es, incluso hay cosas que él no haría, asique él se limitó a sí mismo a mirar a la durmiente Hakufu.

Y ahí es cuando Hakufu lentamente se abre sus ojos.

"Estas despierta," Dice un feliz Issei, e internamente él estaba sorprendido de la resistencia de Hakufu.

Hakufu por su parte todavía estaba medio dormida… y debido a eso ella pensó que Issei era otra persona.

Más rápido de lo que Issei pudo reaccionar, Hakufu le dio un abrazo y comenzó a disculparse.

"¡Lo siente! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname Mama!" Comenzó a disculparse la chica.

Sin darse cuenta de que era Issei Hyoudo quien estaba en frente suyo y no su madre… Hakufu le dio un fuerte abrazo a nuestro héroe.

Sin embargo no era como si Issei estuviese en posición de quejarse, de hecho Issei se encontraba visiblemente feliz, especialmente con el pecho de Hakufu siendo directamente apretado en contra de su propio pecho.

Para Issei esta era una sensación que el sentía por primera vez… ¡Y realmente era lo mejor!

"¡No me des nalgadas con una regla! ¡No me hagas hacer mi tarea!" Grita Hakufu, no dándose cuenta que su madre no estaba aquí, "¡No me ates y me encierres en un lugar oscuro!" Hakufu sonaba asustada.

Issei levemente se preguntó qué clase de persona debía ser la madre de Hakufu debido a que incluso una persona tan poderosa como ella sonaba asustada.

Sin embargo…

"Ahh… con ese tamaño de pechos… esta chica también es mi tipo…" Murmuro un Issei atrapado en su propia fantasía. Él no quería que este momento terminase.

Pero al oír su voz, Hakufu se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba aquí.

"¿Eh?" Dijo la confundida Hakufu, dándose cuenta que ella estaba en una enfermería con ese chico que ella habia visto antes de desmayarse.

"Ah," Dijo Issei, al darse cuenta que Hakufu había dejado de creer que él era otra persona.

Sin embargo él no iba a dejar que su oportunidad de hacerse cercano a ella se esfumase.

"Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudo, mucho gusto," Dijo Issei como si fuese un caballero.

Hakufu únicamente lo miro con curiosidad…

De ahí en más Issei ayudo a Hakufu con sus heridas y ella aprovecho de presentarse formalmente ante él y de agradecerle por haber ayudado.

Además ella le explicó que su madre le había dicho que derrotase a 30 personas en el primer día para tomar el control de la escuela. Y entre otras cosas, además Hakufu menciono el buscar una revancha en contra del enorme tipo que la derroto, y ella realmente se veía determinada a pelear contra él una vez más.

De hecho ella hizo unos cuantos movimientos con sus puños y además dijo estar emocionada y feliz de haber venido.

Aunque lo que Issei mas noto fue como esos movimientos hicieron que su vestido casi se le cállese y que únicamente sus senos estuviesen evitándolo.

En uno de esos Hakufu menciono que ella ahora sabía que para ser la número uno debía pelear contra las personas con esas joyas.

Y finalmente, la reaparición del tipo que le había agarrado los pechos a Hakufu y quien aprovecho de regresarle la Magatama hicieron que continuase esa peculiar tarde.

 **-En las calles-**

Hakufu e Issei iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad. La escuela finalmente había terminado por el día de hoy.

Issei debía tomar el tren para regresar a casa, pero como donde Hakufu iba a vivir a partir de ahora estaba pasando la estación, asique ella e Issei podían caminar juntos cuando saliesen de la escuela.

Como Issei la había ayudado al llevarla a la enfermería aun cuando eso significo llegar tarde a clases en su primer día, a Hakufu termino cayéndole bien Issei.

Aunque como ella era un tanto inocente (tarada), Hakufu no se dio cuenta de las miradas llenas de lujuria que Issei le enviaba de vez en cuando.

Ahora mismo Issei le pregunto a Hakufu sobre con quien viviría, ya que ella menciono ser nueva en la ciudad.

Hakufu dijo que ella iba a vivir…sola, pero que originalmente ella iba a vivir con su primo que también atendía a Nanyo y estaba supuesto a recibir a Hakufu, pero eso no pudo ser.

"¿Y qué paso con tu primo?" Pregunta un curioso Issei, quien tenía en su mano un sándwich que el había comprado para la hora de almuerzo.

Al mencionar lo que le había ocurrido al primo de Hakufu… ella se desanimó.

"Koukin estaba supuesto a recibirme el día de hoy… pero tuvo un accidente la semana anterior," Dijo Hakufu, quien miraba al suelo al pensar en el terrible accidente que tuvo su primo.

Realmente fue inesperado y trágico.

"¿Él está bien?" Ahora Issei estaba sintiéndose mal porque la usualmente animada Hakufu ahora esta triste, y todo porque él había hecho aquella pregunta.

"El… se resbalo con una cascara de plátano y se calló de unas escaleras," Revelo Hakufu de forma dramática, "Y se rompió el cuello por la caída y ahora está en coma…" Finalizo de revelar el destino de su primo la chica.

Eso… realmente no era lo que Issei esperaba oír.

De hecho, esa situación era muy irreal, como si las cosas se hubiesen dado para convenientemente hacer que el primo de Hakufu no estuviese presente.

Como sea, Issei debía decir algo ya que el silencio se volvía incómodo.

"Lamento lo que le paso a tu primo," Dijo Issei.

Hakufu únicamente asiente, ella aún estaba desanimada al recordar eso.

Viendo que el ambiente no estaba tan bien como hace poco, otra idea apareció en la cabeza de Issei.

"Hakufu-chan, por lo que vi a ti realmente te gusta pelear," Dijo Issei, intentando iniciar otra conversación.

Al escuchar esa pregunta… los ánimos de Hakufu se volvieron a poner altos.

"¡Si! ¡Me encanta!" Dijo felizmente Hakufu, "Issei, ¿Tu peleas también?" Pregunto Hakufu, quien parecía emocionada del hecho que Issei también pudiese pelear.

"¿Eh?" Respondió Issei, señalándose a sí mismo con su dedo, "Bueno… yo no soy de los que pelean…" Admitió Issei.

Usualmente el diría que el si podía pelear para impresionar a Hakufu.

Pero después de ver el nivel de los que peleaban aquí (Incluso aquellos que Hakufu derroto con facilidad serían capaces de darle la paliza de su vida a Issei…) Issei sabía que decir esas cosas únicamente le traería dolor.

"Bueno… yo no soy de los que pelean…" Admitió Issei.

El vio como Hakufu se puso un poco decepcionada. Sin embargo rápidamente ella volvió a animarse.

"No importa, ese tipo grande era muy fuerte asique puedo pelear en contra de oponentes como ese," Dijo Hakufu, cosa que realmente calmo a Issei.

Entonces ambos llegaron a donde Issei debía separarse para llegar a la estación.

"Bueno, aquí me tengo que separar," Dijo un Issei que estaba un tanto decaído, ya que hasta ahora realmente le había gustado pasar tiempo con Hakufu-chan.

"Si…" Incluso Hakufu se veía medio triste de que el chico con el cual ella entablo una amistad y le hizo compañía durante este primer día tenga que irse, "Pero mañana nos volvemos a ver," Con eso Hakufu se animó más y se despidió de Issei.

Ella continuo su camino a casa mientras Issei la veía retirarse.

"Hakufu-chan… claro que nos veremos mañana," Dijo un feliz Issei, quien el camino hacia la estación de trenes estuvo en un muy buen ánimo, incluso dio un salto de alegría por lo bueno que había terminado siendo este día.

Y así, la primera piedra del Harem de Issei había empezado a ser colocada…

 **-Tren Hacia Kuoh-**

"Hehe, Hakufu-chan es tan ingenua…" Decía de forma alegre Issei, quien regresaba a casa después de su primer día en su nueva escuela.

Pero entonces Issei recordó algo y se puso en una seria pose pensativa, como si el pensase algo de gran importancia…

"No, tampoco debo olvidar a Ryofu-chan, ella también tiene un buen tamaño y un diferente tipo de encanto…" Si, Ryofu era mucho más directa y ella claramente pudo ver la atracción que Issei sentía por ella.

Ryofu claramente era una chica con experiencia, o al menos esa era la impresión que ella daba.

Pero a diferencia de Hakufu, Issei no sabía dónde encontrar a Ryofu o a que escuela iba ella. Pero quizás el la vería una vez más en ese tren.

Sin embargo el impacto ya había sido hecho, e Issei estaba decidido a continuar su sueño de tener un Harem.

Aun cuando el no entendía muy bien la situación en la que él se había metido, ni que tenían que ver las Magatamas y los Peleadores… el ya había decidido entrometerse, aun si era para estar cerca de Hakufu.

Y ahí fue cuando Issei Hyoudo se dio cuenta de que quizás, el haber fallado en ingresar a Kuoh y terminar asistiendo a Nanyo fue una bendición…

Y los futuros eventos que le ocurrirían únicamente confirmarían que el llegar a Nanyo a pesar no poseer una Magatama sería una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida.

Porque, para aquellos que estaban controlados por el Destino a continuar peleando. Issei Hyoudo era alguien que tenía un poder único: El Poder de ser Inmune al Destino y poder desafiar al Destino.

Para Issei y Hakufu, la diversión apenas comenzaba.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, mi musa no me dejaba tranquilo con esta, y además veo a ambas series como un crossover perfecto.

Porque admitámoslo, aquí Issei estaría demasiado alegre aun cuando fallase en entrar a Kuoh si supiese que su recompensa es involucrarse en Ikkitousen.

Desde el principio planee que Issei se uniese a Nanyo, para así ser compañero de clases de Hakufu, quien como ven será la chica principal de su Harem.

Aunque ella no es la 'Primera Chica', ese honor lo tuvo Ryofu.

Por cierto, como abran notado, Koukin no tendrá mucha presencia en la historia, como explique él está en coma por tropezarse con una cascara de plátano, y probablemente no regrese hasta el final de la serie….

Y con eso, la madre de Hakufu tampoco tendría razones para mostrarse (O mejor dicho mostrarse temprano) en la trama ya que Hakufu viviría sola por ahora.

Asique… ¿Qué les parece si Issei es quien vive con Hakufu? O mejor dicho… ¿Cuánto tarda Issei en convencerla de que le dejo mudarse con ella?

Digo, ahora ella tendría una habitación libre en su casa…

Y al principio, Issei será malo peleando, pero prometo que mejorara, pero no muy rápido. Recordemos que él tiene talento natural para estas cosas, pero no lo suficiente para ponerse al nivel de los demas. Pero ya tengo una idea sobre qué hacer.

Y además, lamento si esto no quedo muy bien, debido a que originalmente quería poner más detalles y más desarrollo a las escenas, pero como quería publicarlo este sábado, tuve que dejar fuera varias cosas y más interacción entre personajes, especialmente para la escena de la enfermería, pero les prometo que esto cambiara en los próximos caps. Asique por favor sean comprensivos.

Por cierto, aquí el tema principal de este fic es: Destino.

En el sentido de que Issei no pertenece al mundo de Ikkitousen al no tener Magatama ni ser un Peleador. El no tiene el destino de pelear como los demás.

Y aun asi, Issei termina envuelto en esto, y con un gran poder latente como le Booster Gear… tan solo digamos que muchos estarían interesados en el cuándo se den cuenta de que Issei es inmune al destino.

Y bien, dejen sus reviews para saber lo que ustedes piensan XD

PD: La chica principal del Harem es Hakufu. Y Kan'u y Ryofu al menos están confirmadas también.

¿Alguna otra sugerencia para añadir?

Soy todo oídos.


	2. Verdadero Emperador

**Batalla 01: Verdadero Emperador.**

 **-Casa de Issei, (Habitación de Issei)-**

"Ahh… Hakufu-chan… Ryofu-chan…" Se escucha como un dormido Issei Hyoudo murmura los nombres de esas dos hermosas chicas que él había conocido ayer y que hicieron de un mal día pro no ir a Kuoh un buen día porque él fue capaz de conocerlas.

Resulta que esa misma noche ciertos 'Sueños' sobre ellas no tardaron en manifestarse. Aunque Hakufu fue la que apareció más debido a ese 'momento' en la enfermería con Issei.

Sentir en carne propia esos pechos de 93 cm que tenía Hakufu… la sensación no tenía precio.

Y lo mejor era que él había logrado hacerse amigo de ella, lo que era un genial comienzo para sus ambiciones de tener un Harem.

Ahora solo quedaba como convencerla… pero por lo ingenua que se veía Hakufu-chan, Issei pensó que él tenía muchas posibilidades… aunque una parte de Issei se sentía culpable por aprovecharse de esa ingenuidad.

Sin embargo, incluso esos dulces sueños tenían que terminar, aun cuando Issei deseaba continuar en aquel mundo de sus sueños.

"¡DESPIERTATE! ¡DESPIERTATE!" Se escucha ese sonido del curioso reloj despertador que poseía Issei Hyoudou.

Lentamente la mano de Issei se alzó y apago aquel reloj.

El día de ayer él se había despertado con un rostro muy desanimado al saber que la escuela a la que el iría no sería Kuoh.

Sin embargo hoy su rostro no era uno de estar desanimado por no poder atender a Kuoh… sino un rostro de ánimo porque su siguiente día en Nanyo comenzaría.

"¡Hoy voy a ver de nuevo a Hakufu-chan!" Dijo un feliz Issei quien salto de su cama y comenzo a ponerse su uniforme de la Academia Nanyo.

El día de ayer le tomo varios minutos el hacerlo debido a su poco ánimo, ahora él se lo puso en cosa de segundos debido a su buen ánimo.

Su ánimo claramente era por las dos chicas que el conoció y que convirtieron un día malo en uno bastante bueno.

Con solo verla una vez Issei pudo saber que Hakufu Sonsaku era su tipo de chica.

Ella tenía un buen cuerpo y su personalidad inocente y animada le quedaba perfecta, Issei no podía pedir más que eso.

Pero Hakufu no era la única chica que el tomaba en cuenta…

"Y si tengo suerte voy a volver a ver a Ryofu-chan en el tren," El tan solo pensar en aquella belleza de cabello verde causo otra sonrisa pervertida aparecer en Issei. El cuerpo de Ryofu ciertamente no perdería ante el de Hakufu.

Por su personalidad Issei pudo deducir que Ryofu era probablemente una chica que ya tuviese experiencia con varios hombres… pero algo como eso no le desagradaba a Issei ni le hacía pensar de ella como una chica menos deseable. Simplemente le daba a Ryofu un diferente tipo de encanto.

Ese era el tipo de encanto que Ryofu emitía con su mera presencia y que la hacía especial.

Verdaderamente con esas dos chicas que actuaron de forma amable con el (Un chico al que las chicas usualmente despreciaban) ya se ganaron un lugar en su corazón.

"¡Este podría ser el inicio de mi harem!" Exclamo un alegre Issei ante esa idea.

En su mente él ya se estaba imaginando varios escenarios con las dos… y si él lo lograba Issei prometió a si mismo tratarlas como reinas.

Y con un aura positiva a su alrededor Issei fue abajo para desayunar.

 **-Cocina de la Casa de Issei-**

Con una mesa lista, los padres de Issei Hyoudo estaban esperando a que el pervertido de su hijo bajase.

Su madre había terminado de servir la mesa mientras su padre leía el periódico.

La noche anterior él había llegado un tanto cansado, por lo que se fue directamente a dormir. Asique ellos no preguntaron sobre cómo le había ido en su primer día de clases.

Igual, probablemente él se hubiese quejado sobre lo injusto que era estar en esa escuela común y corriente a diferencia de Kuoh donde había más mujeres que hombre.

Sin embargo… la realidad tiene su forma de romper las expectativas.

Ya que el mismísimo Issei llego a la cocina… y lo hizo con un gran estado de ánimo.

"Buenos días," Dijo un sonriente Issei quien inmediatamente se sentó y comenzó a comerse su desayuno.

Ambos padres miraron con sorpresa a Issei ya que se esperaban a un chico con los ánimos bajos.

"Vaya, no esperaba verte tan animado Issei," La madre de Issei no pudo evitar comentar eso mientras su hijo comía con velocidad para ganar tiempo.

"¿Paso algo bueno en tu primer día en Nanyo?" Pregunto el padre de Issei quien asumió que algo debió ocurrir ahí debido al comportamiento de su hijo.

"¡Nada más mi primer día y conocí a dos chicas con enormes pechos!" Declaro con orgullo Issei y a la vez con nada de vergüenza por decir aquellas palabras.

"…Por supuesto que tenía que ser eso…" Suspiro la madre de Issei. Aunque conociendo como era su hijo ella debía esperarse que eso pudiese tenerlo tan alegre.

Pero bueno eso significaba que Issei estaba feliz… lo único que ella deseaba era que el no hiciese algo pervertido que hiciese que esas dos chicas lo lastimasen… pero considerando a Issei eso sería algo eventual.

"Solo ten cuidado, he oído que hay muchas peleas en esa área," Dijo el Padre de Issei con genuina preocupación por su hijo.

Puede que Issei fuese un pervertido pero eso no significaba que su padre quisiese verlo lastimado.

"Bueno… lo tendré en mente," Dijo un ligeramente nervioso Issei quien no quería revelar que el presencio una pelea a penas el llego.

Es decir si sus padres sabían eso era probable que quieran volver a transferirlo… y francamente Issei ahora mismo no quería eso.

Después de todo en otro lugar él no podría ver ni a Ryofu ni a Hakufu. Y en este punto que esas dos habían hecho un momento alegre su fallida transferencia a Kuoh era cuando Issei quería quedarse en Nanyo.

Incluso si él tenía que involucrarse en alguna pelea el seguiría yendo a esa escuela. Aun si el pelear no fuese su fuerte.

Con eso en mente Issei se terminó de forma rápida su comida.

"Me voy," Anuncio un Issei que salió de la cocina para buscar su mochila e irse.

"¡No te metas en problemas!" La Madre de Issei alzo su voz.

Y con una actitud bastante optimista Issei Hyoudo se dirigió a lo que sería su segundo día en Nanyo sin nada de la mala disposición que él tuvo el día de ayer gracias a las chicas que el conoció en su primer día.

Y él esperaba que además de esas dos más chicas lindas apareciesen para alegrar sus días yendo a esa Academia que el originalmente pensó que sería un lugar horrible.

 **-Ciudad Kuoh, (Afuera de la Casa de Issei)-**

Saliendo de su casa Issei se prepara para correr hacia la estación para no perder el tren.

O ese era el plan original… de no ser porque había dos chicos en frente de la casa de Issei, dos chicos que vestían un uniforme escolar distinto al de Issei.

Esos dos eran unos chicos que Issei reconocía a la perfeccion… después de todo él estaba supuesto a vestir el mismo uniforme que ellos para disfrutar la Academia Kuoh.

"Motohama, Matsuda… ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunto Issei al ver que sus dos amigos que eran pervertidos como él se encontraban frente a su casa.

"Veras, como la pasamos tan bien en nuestro primer día de clases nos acordamos de nuestro buen amigo que no pudo ir con nosotros," Dijo un sonriente Motohama, "Por eso decidimos venir a verte,".

Afortunadamente para ellos como el año escolar recién comenzó Matsuda y Motohama tenían una reputación limpia. Una reputación que podría ser ensuciada y transformada en una mala situación en el segundo que ellos fuesen capturados.

Considerando como eran esos dos… no faltaría mucho para eso.

"Ehh… ya veo," Dijo un Issei que sabía que ellos vinieron a presumir… después de todo de ser otra la situación él hubiese hecho lo mismo.

"Issei, no tienes idea de lo que te estás perdiendo," Dijo un muy alegre Matsuda quien tenía en su rostro una sonrisa pervertida, "Las chicas de Kuoh son unas totales bellezas,".

"Como esas dos chicas que se unieron al Club de Kendo, Murayama y Katase," Asintió Motohama.

"Además pudimos ver a dos chicas muy lindas que eran de segundo año," Añadió un alegre Matsuda.

Matsuda se estaba refiriendo a dos chicas llamadas… Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima. Dos verdaderas bellezas que eran difíciles de encontrar.

Ambos sabían que Issei se quedaría fascinado con solo verlas, después de todo lo mismo le ocurrió a ellos dos.

Aunque Matsuda y Motohama desconocían que si viesen a Hakufu o Ryofu ambos se quedarían fascinados también.

"¿Entonces vinieron solo a presumir?" Pregunto un Issei que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Oye igual somos amigos," Dijo un sonriente Motohama, "Cuando logres ir a Kuoh te prometo que los dos te enseñaremos todos los buenos lugares para observar chicas," Puede que ellos viniesen a burlarse un poco de Issei… pero eso no significaba que ellos no viesen a Issei como un amigo.

Él era un pervertido como ellos y por esos ellos podían entender lo difícil que fuese para Issei el no ir a Kuoh.

Pero jamás paso por la mente de esos dos… el hecho de que Issei pudiese encontrar chicas hermosas en lo que era una academia común que tenía un número igual de chicos y chicas.

' _Quizás ya no me interese Kuoh,'_ Dijo mentalmente un Issei que estaba lentamente perdiendo su interés en esa Academia.

En si Issei todavía le veía su atractivo a esa Academia ya que el hecho de que hubiese más mujeres significaba más oportunidades para sus sueños, en si por eso el estudio tan duro para intentar entrar.

Pero… ahora que gracias a Nanyo el conoció a Ryofu y Hakufu, Issei Hyoudo tenía deseos de seguir yendo a Nanyo si eso significaba poder seguir viéndolas.

"Gracias chicos," Dijo Issei con un falso tono de felicidad para engañar a Matsuda y Motohama.

Después de todo como ellos habían venido realmente a presumir de haber entrado a Kuoh… Issei ya pensó como vengarse.

"Bueno nosotros nos vamos," Dijo un alegre Matsuda, "No queremos hacer esperar a la bellezas del Club de Kendo," Además como ellos apenas llevaban un día no habían sido capturados espiando… todavía.

"Ciertamente," Asintió un Motohama que ajustaba sus lentes, "Issei te aseguro que cuando las veas lamentaras haberte perdido siquiera un día en Kuoh," Y con eso ambos chicos se fueron muy felices a lo que sería un segundo día en Kuoh.

Issei se quedó solo en frente de su casa mientras veía a sus amigos perdiéndose en el horizonte.

De haber sido otra la situación… de no haber conocido a las chicas que el conoció ayer y haber terminado en una escuela común y corriente en estos momentos Issei Hyoudo se estaría muriendo de la envidia y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Pero dado a que el logro conocer a dos chicas muy lindas y con cuerpos que eran exactamente de su tipo y que no sentían repulsión por el… Issei no sentía ni una pizca de envidia.

"Tan solo esperen…" Murmuro Issei quien tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, "Cuando vean a Hakufu-chan y Ryofu-chan se tragaran esas palabras," Ya que Issei sabía que con ese gran cuerpo que ambas tenían Matsuda y Motohama se quedarían totalmente sorprendidos.

Y así con haber visto a sus amigos esa mañana y aumentar su convicción para tener a Hakufu y Ryofu en su harem soñado fue que Issei corrió a toda velocidad para no perder el tren.

 **-Calles de Kanto, (Después del Viaje en Tren)-**

Habiendo bajado del tren, Issei comienza a correr para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Tristemente Ryofu no se encontraba en el tren en esta ocasión cosa que desanimo un poco a un Issei que espero que verla en las mañanas se volviese una rutina.

"Espero poder volver a verla pronto…" Se dijo a sí mismo un Issei que corría. Él estaba un poco desanimado por no volver a ver a Ryofu, "Quizás ella no toma ese tren habitualmente…" Se dijo a si mismo Issei ya que si ese era el caso entonces el no debería poner sus esperanzas en ver a Ryofu todas las mañanas.

Sin embargo Issei era de los que se recuperaban rápido.

Ya que pensando que él podría ver a Hakufu fue que Issei logro darse más ánimos.

Sin embargo al ver nuevamente que su camino diario a la escuela tomaría tiempo Issei llego a una conclusión lógica.

"Realmente necesito encontrar una vivienda aquí…" Murmura Issei a la vez que corre por las calles, si el viviese por aquí él podría ahorrarse varios minutos de sueño.

Aun cuando él le gustaría ir a la escuela junto con Hakufu, él no sabía dónde encontrarla ni la ruta que ella tomaba o donde estaba localizada su casa.

"Bueno, igual me encontrare con ella el día de hoy en Nanyo," Se dijo a si mismo Issei para animarse.

Ahora mismo él estaba por una calle que era tan normal como cualquier otra en donde la gente caminaba para llegar a sus destinos esta mañana.

Issei se dio cuenta de que ahora él podía permitirse caminar en lugar de correr ya que él pudo tomar el tren al instante lo que le dejo con tiempo de sobra.

Aunque al parecer incluso en lo que sería una caminata hacia la escuela las cosas no serían simples para Issei.

"Oye tú," Se puede escuchar una voz justo al lado de Issei, "¿Tienes un momento?".

Issei centra su atención en el origen de esa voz y ahí puede ver a una… adivina estando en la entrada de un callejón, con una mesa de madera con mantel negro y una bola de cristal arriba de dicha mesa.

Esa adivina llevaba ropas comparables a los que Issei vería en un manga de fantasía en un mago, por otra parte en su rostro se podía ver un cabello rubio natural y unos ojos de color rojo.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?" Issei se apuntó a sí mismo y el tipo asintió para confirmarlo.

"Correcto, veras en todo el día que estuve aquí leyendo la fortuna de las personas pero todos ellos eran gente común y corriente, sin embargo contigo pude notar una diferencia con respecto a los demás con solo verte," Dijo seriamente la chica de ojos rojos.

"¿Fortuna? ¿Eres una adivina?" Pregunto Issei.

La chica de ojos rojos asintió y le señalo a Issei para que se pusiese en frente de la mesa.

Issei ahí se pone un poco más curioso aun cuando él debía apresurarse para no llegar tarde a clases… pero una parte de él estaba curioso sobre esa chica.

"Si, y cuando te vi note que un poder especial te esta bendiciendo," Dijo ella con un tono serio.

Ahora ella tenía toda la atención de Issei.

"Ese poder definitivamente es el de…" La adivina dio una pausa dramática, "La Constelación Oppai," Finalmente revelo la adivina.

Por supuesto la reacción de Issei no se hizo esperar.

"¿¡La Constelación Oppai!?" Exclama con incredulidad total Issei, siendo que él nunca escucho de tal constelación… pero a la vez su corazón se comenzó a llenar con esperanzas sobre la existencia de tal constelación.

La chica de ojos rojos asintió.

"Correcto, no muchos saben de ella y yo soy uno de los pocos que si sabe y por eso mismo pude notar al instante como tu estas protegido por esa constelación," Explico la chica.

Aunque era posible que dicha constelación no existiese y ella hubiese dicho eso para que Issei la escuchase.

"Mi nombre es Nyaa y soy una adivina que viaja por el mundo para buscar a personas interesantes," Dijo ella.

' _Nyaa… eso suena como el sonido de un gato,'_ Pensó Issei luego de oír ese nombre.

"Y debo decir que tú eres de esas personas interesantes," Entonces ella dio una sonrisa cálida, "Por eso mismo no te cobrare por leerte tu fortuna como un trato especial, ¿Qué te parece?".

Issei pensó en que hacer… es decir el no podría darse el lujo de perder mucho tiempo

"Bueno… igual me queda tiempo," Dijo finalmente Issei, quien se paró en frente de la mesa de Nyaa la cual solo tenía una bola de cristal.

Asintiendo, Nyaa saco unas misteriosas cartas desde sus mangas y las dejo en la mesa, luego le dijo a Issei que escogiese únicamente tres de las veintidós que había en la mesa.

Issei hace eso, simplemente escogiendo al azar y realmente sin pensar mucho.

"¿Oh?" Se escucha decir a Nyaa, quien miro por interés esas tres cartas, "Esto es muy interesante, no creo haber visto antes que alguien haya escogido estas cartas en ese orden específico," Entonces ella mira a Issei a los ojos, su mirada era una indescriptible, tanto que Issei se intimido un poco a causa de esos ojos rojos.

Por alguna razón la mirada de ese tipo… provocaba cierta inquietud dentro de Issei.

"¿Q-que?" Pregunta un nervioso Issei, "¿V-viste algo malo?".

"Tu realmente tienes un futuro bastante interesante," Sonrió Nyaa, "Especialmente en lo referente al amor y las batallas,".

Eso sí llamo la atención de Issei.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto un emocionado Issei.

Debido a que en eso del 'Amor y Batallas', Issei podía sentir una conexión.

El 'Amor' era lo que esperaba que ocurriese entre el, Hakufu-chan y Ryofu-chan… y más chicas de ser posible.

Y en las 'Batallas', con Hakufu-chan peleando de esa manera ayer, Issei podía ver que habrían mas batallas.

"Correcto," Asiente Nyaa, quien nota que la mirada que Issei le estaba dando prácticamente decía: 'elabora por favor '.

"Bueno, en el sentido del 'Amor', puedo ver una gran prosperidad," Dijo Nyaa, cosa que hizo sonreír a Issei.

Para Issei eso era una de las mejores predicciones.

Nyaa continúo con su trabajo de decirle su fortuna a Issei.

"Y en el sentido de las 'Batallas', veo que a partir de ahora tu estarás involucrado en un numero de combates dignos de los de un guerrero de tiempos ancestrales, el tipo de combates que son peligrosos para tu vida," Finalizo de hablar Nyaa.

Issei considero las palabras de esa chica, ciertamente el veía esas cosas como una gran posibilidad.

"Bueno, por haberme mostrado un futuro tan interesante no te cobrare si nos volvemos a encontrar," Dijo Nyaa, quien ya estaba comenzando a recoger sus cosas, sorprendiendo a Issei.

"¿Eh? ¿Estás segura?" Issei pregunto.

"El Dinero no lo es todo en esta vida," Respondió calmadamente Nyaa, "Hay cosas más importantes que algo tan mundano como el dinero, quizás cuando crezcas lo entenderás," Y cuando todas las cosas habían sido guardadas, la adivina comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del callejón, no sin antes darle unas últimas palabras a Issei.

"Por cierto, si bien saber sobre tu futuro lejano es una gran ayuda, no deberías permitir que eso te haga olvidar sobre tu futuro más próximo… ósea que puede que llegues tarde a donde querías ir," Y dando ese último consejo, la misteriosa adivina llamada Nyaa se desvanece en el callejón.

Al darse cuenta de las palabras de Nyaa… eran verdad… Issei rápidamente comenzó a correr con toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían alcanzar.

"¡Maldición perdí más tiempo!" Se escucha decir al pervertido de nuestro protagonista.

Sin embargo él no estaba ni siquiera tan enojado por haber perdido el tiempo, ya que para bien o para mal, la predicción de esa chica había animado a Issei.

Entonces… ¡Ahora lo importante era encontrarse con Hakufu-chan!

El día de Issei comenzó de forma medio rara, pero aun así continuaba.

 **-Minutos Después-**

Después de correr un rato más, Issei finalmente pudo ver la Academia. Sin embargo debido a perder el tiempo escuchando a Nyaa dar sus predicciones, Issei termino llegando tarde.

Lo bueno fue que aparentemente Hakufu tuvo el mismo problema, ya que ella también se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la Academia, ella venia de otra ruta diferente a la que Issei había tomado.

Asique al ver a una chica de cabello anaranjado, Issei fácilmente pudo reconocerla.

"¡Hakufu-chan!" Dice en voz alta Issei para llamar la atención de la chica.

"¿Hmm?" Hakufu se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar.

Ella se voltea para ver ahí a Issei, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercaba a ella.

"Ah, Issei," Sonrió Hakufu quien levanto el brazo y comenzó a saludar.

Issei entonces se apresuró y logro llegar al lado de la hermosa Peleadora. Entonces los dos caminaron juntos en lo que Issei esperaba que se volviese una rutina.

"Veo que también estas llegando tarde," Comento Issei para iniciar una conversación mientras los dos seguían dirigiéndose a la Academia. Ambos caminaban ya que Issei dijo que aunque corriesen habrían llegado tarde.

"Como no conocía muy bien el lugar me termine perdiendo," Confeso ella un poco avergonzada.

"Está bien, como eres nueva es normal que no conozcas mucho de los alrededores," Respondió Issei.

Y el debió decir algo correcto ya que Hakufu se vio más animada.

"Gracias Issei," Dijo ella, "Pareciese como si los dos fuésemos amigos,".

"Yo creo que los dos somos amigos Hakufu-chan," Dijo un sonriente Issei… hasta que su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, "¿O acaso Hakufu-chan no quiere ser mi amiga?" Esa posibilidad asustaba a Issei ya que hasta ahora el sentía que las cosas iban bien con Hakufu y que los dos podían ser vistos como 'amigos'.

Él no sabía si su corazón pudiese aguantar ser rechazado por una chica tan linda e inocente.

"¡Por supuesto que somos amigos!" Dijo una alegre Hakufu quien ni siquiera se tomó tiempo para pensarlo, en su mente ella e Issei eran amigos desde el momento en que el la llevo a la enfermería el día de ayer. Pero ahora se hacía una confirmación oficial de que ellos eran amigos.

"¡Si!" Celebro un Issei que alzo su puño hacia el aire.

Ahora ellos eran amigos… y si todo avanzaba bien él podría dentro de poco aumentar de nivel esa relación con Hakufu. Además ella genuinamente le agradaba por lo que él no estaba formando una amistad solo para tener el cuerpo de ella.

"¡Tengo a mi primer amigo en Kanto!" E igualmente Hakufu celebro como Issei al alzar su puño al cielo.

Para los peatones que los veían en la calle la imagen de esos dos solo podía ser una.

"Mira esa pareja se está saltando la escuela," Comento una mujer de mediana edad a una amiga, ellas dos estaban en la calle que estaba al lado de la de Issei y Hakufu, "Realmente la juventud de hoy en día está peor," Dijo esa mujer en tono de reproche.

"¿Eh? Yo creo que es bastante tierno," Contesto la amiga de la mujer de mediana edad, "Después de todo esos dos se ven bastante felices juntos y no se ven como delincuentes".

Para la gente común y corriente Issei y Hakufu lucían como unos novios que no les importaba mucho la escuela… para algunos era algo reprochable pero para otros era algo admirable.

Y de regreso con esos dos…

"Hakufu, ahora que somos amigos puedes llamarme 'Ise'," Dijo el con una sonrisa.

"¡Ise-chan!" Dijo ella con un tono alegre al decidir que ese sería el apodo de Issei.

Hmm… normalmente Issei preferiría algo como 'Ise-kun' pero como era Hakufu quien eligió ese apodo…

"Ah… una chica de grandes pechos me está llamando por un apodo…" Dijo un contento Issei quien no podía esperar a presumirles a Matsuda y Motohama el hecho de que Hakufu y el fuesen amigos.

"¡Qué bien, hice mi primer amigo en Kanto!" Dijo una alegre Hakufu quien inmediatamente le dio a Issei un abrazo.

Claro que eso causo que el pecho de ella tuviese contacto con el pecho de Issei.

' _Ahh… que suaves…'_ Pensó Issei quien tenía una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro al sentir en su pecho los senos de Hakufu.

El abrazo duro unos segundos más hasta que Hakufu se separó de Issei (Para pesar de este) y los dos retomaron el camino hacia Nanyo.

"¿Y lograste dormir bien en tu primera noche?" Pregunto Issei para saber más si ella había pasado bien su primer día.

"Se sintió raro dormir sola en una casa tan grande," Revelo ella con un tono de voz algo triste al recordar esa noche.

En general Hakufu siempre dormía con alguien en la misma casa, durante sus años antes de llegar aquí ella vivió con su madre por lo que no hubo problemas, de hecho ella desconocía lo que se sentía dormir ella sola en un lugar grande.

Pero finalmente la noche anterior ella tuvo una respuesta: A Hakufu no le gustaba dormir sola en esa gran casa, eso ya lo decidió ella con tan solo una noche.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto…

Koukin continuaba en el hospital después de su inesperada caída gracias a esa cascara de plátano… y por lo visto él no iba a recuperarse en un buen tiempo.

Para ella las cosas estarían mejores con alguien acompañándola en esa casa…

Ella estaba sola por primera vez y francamente Hakufu lo encontraba como algo desagradable.

Si tan solo alguien pudiese estar con ella para hacerle compañía…

Pero antes de que la conversación pudiese continuar Issei noto a la distancia cierto edificio.

"Ah, ahí está la Academia," Indico un Issei que apunto hacia Nanyo.

Y así la conversación entre los dos se detuvo e Issei y Hakufu continuaron el camino hacia Nanyo.

 **-Academia Nanyo, (Techo)-**

Mientras nuestros dos protagonistas entraban a la Academia en una hora que los marcaba como que llegaron tarde dos personas en particular estaba en el techo.

Uno era un chico rubio (teñido) se estaba saltando las clases pero francamente las clases no le importaban ya que para el eran una simple inconveniencia. Él es Saji Genpou.

El otro era un chico de gran tamaño que tenía vendajes en su cuerpo que indicaban que él estaba lastimado… ese chico es Gakushu aquel que logro aguantas (A simple vista) la patada de Hakufu el día de ayer.

Esas heridas que él tenía en estos momentos fueron causadas… por alguien que se suponía que era su aliado.

"Vaya, Gaku-chan te ves terrible," Dijo Saji, su tono de voz mostraba que el realmente no le daba importancia al hecho de que Gakushu estuviese lastimado.

"No te hagas el tonto," Respondió con seriedad Gakushu, "Escuche que Enjutsu llamo a Kannei,"

"Si," Respondió Saji.

"Es raro que Enjutsu llame a otro que no seas tú…" Dijo Gakushu con un tono de sospecha, "Hace meses que no sé nada de él,".

"En-chan dijo que iba a derrotar a Toutaku," Respondió un relajado Saji, "Es normal que sea precavido,".

"No podrá derrotar a Toutaku siendo tan precavido," Dijo Gakushu con un tono de seriedad.

"Si quieres decirle algo, ¿Quieres que te consiga permiso para hablar con él?" Ofreció Saji.

"Aunque lo haga nada cambiara, él no puede ocultarse por más tiempo," Dijo el, "Ha aparecido la persona que lleva el nombre del _Conquistador Supremo_ …" Ahí él se dio cuenta de algo, "¿Le dio una orden directa a Kannei?".

"Ya te lo dije, para vencer a Toutaku…" Dijo un relajado Saji quien entonces dio una mirada poco agradable, "Quiere librarse de problemas futuros,".

"Hakufu Sonsaku…" Dijo Gakushu, "¿Acabara con ella o…?".

"Ah sí, Gaku-chan también hay otro problema, uno menor pero que podría resultar molesto," Dijo Saji, "Se trata de cierto chico común y corriente que se está involucrando con esa chica sin saber nada de nuestra situación,".

"Issei Hyoudo, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Gakushin quien recordó que además de Hakufu hubo otro estudiante que llego a Nanyo el mismo día.

"El hecho de que su nombre no sea uno de los guerreros del pasado confirma que él es un chico común y corriente," Dijo Saji.

"Si ese es el caso alguien como él no debería verse involucrado…" Murmuro Gakushin. Él tenía su sentido del honor y sabía que no era correcto involucrar a alguien ajeno a este conflicto.

"…De cualquiera no creo que él pueda hacer realmente nada cuando viese en lo que se estaría metiendo," Decidió Saji quien ya ideo un plan para lidiar con Issei.

-Academia Nanyo, (Hora de Almuerzo)-

Luego de una primera hora de clases comunes y corrientes se había dado inicio a la hora de almuerzo.

Podemos ver como por los pasillos Hakufu corría mientras Issei corría detrás de ella.

"¿Por qué estamos corriendo Hakufu-chan?" Pregunto un confundido Issei quien siguió a Hakufu cuando ella le dijo que viniese con ella.

"¡Hace unos segundos escuche a unos chicos hablando de en sobre un almuerzo legendario!" Dijo con ánimo Hakufu mientras ella e Issei corrían juntos… con un Issei que se lograba seguirle el paso… gracias a que él tenía experiencia a la hora de correr gracias a ser perseguido por chicas que querían darle una paliza debido a sus acciones pervertidas.

"¡Ah, entiendo!" Dijo Issei.

Pero fue en ese pasillo que un encuentro daría lugar.

Ya que en frente de Issei y Hakufu se encontraba una chica.

Esa chica tenía su cabello corto de color azul, su cuerpo era bastante bueno con unos pechos de buen tamaño y finalmente en su rostro lo más notorio era un lunar en su rostro y un parche en su ojo.

Además ella llevaba una de esas Magatamas.

Y al parecer Hakufu sintió algo ya que ella inmediatamente se detuvo para observar a esa chica.

Dicha chica de cabello azul se quedó quieta mientras también observaba a Hakufu.

Issei por su parte se encontraba al lado de Hakufu y el observaba fascinado a la chica de cabello azul ya que ella era linda y tenía un cuerpo que también era de su gusto. Incluso ese parche en el ojo le daba cierto encanto.

Era una especie de encanto especial que compartía esa chica junto con Hakufu y Ryofu.

Luego de unos segundos la chica de cabello azul dejo de mirar a Hakufu y se comenzó a retirar.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Issei al ver que la chica de cabello azul se alejaba.

Sorprendentemente la chica se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Issei cuando en cualquier otra situación ella lo hubiese ignorado. Entonces ella centro su atención en Issei quien le había hablado aunque ella no dijo ninguna palabra.

Igualmente Issei sabía que ella estaba enfocada en el ahora.

"Mi nombre es Issei Hyodou," Se presentó Issei ante la hermosa chica que se estaba alejando, "¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?" Él tenía que saber el nombre de una chica tan linda y con un gran cuerpo como ese.

Normalmente ella simplemente ignoraría ese tipo de preguntas de parte de un chico normal… pero en este caso…

"Ryomou… Shimei," Dijo la chica de cabello azul con un tono estoico de voz.

Aun si por fura ella no demostrase mucho, por dentro Ryomou estaba sorprendida consigo misma.

' _¿Por qué le respondí?'_ Mentalmente la chica de cabello azul estaba sorprendida por haberle respondido a ese chico.

Aunque no era solo eso lo raro…Ya que el ojo que estaba detrás del parche comenzó a picarle por alguna razón a la peliazul.

Sin embargo Ryomou decidió ignorar eso ya que ella necesitaba enfocarse en otras cosas en estos momentos… como por ejemplo el pelear contra Hakufu.

Y así Ryomou se retiró silenciosamente mientras Issei la veía retirarse.

"Creo que encontré otra chica para mi harem…" Dijo Issei con un tono pervertido al ver como Ryomou se retiraba.

La **belleza estoica** de Ryomou combinaba bien con la **belleza inocente** de Hakufu y la **belleza seductiva** de Ryofu… ¡Realmente una combinación perfecta para su harem!

"¡Ise-chan, llegaremos tarde!" Alzo la voz Hakufu al ver que su amigo se había quedado parado ahí.

"¡Ah, claro!" Dijo Issei quien se continúo corriendo junto a Hakufu para llegar a la cafetería por aquel almuerzo legendario.

Aun así ese fue un breve encuentro entre Issei… y otra de las mujeres que se volverían importantes en su futuro.

 **-Horas Después, (Academia Nanyo, fin de clases)-**

El cielo ya estaba naranja señalando que ya era tarde.

Finalmente las clases habían llegado a su fin en Nanyo e Issei junto con Hakufu caminaban juntos para salir de la Academia cosa que mostraba que ellos eran amigos.

Para Issei ese primer día completo de escuela (Debido a que en el anterior el término llevando a Hakufu a la enfermería) fue lo que él se esperaba de Nanyo, las clases eran normales pero el número de chicos y de chicas era igual a diferencia de Kuoh en donde habría más chicas que chicos.

Aunque si bien eso normalmente le bajaría su ánimo ahora que él era cercano a una chica muy linda y con un buen cuerpo eso de la proporción de mujeres y hombres en Nanyo no lo molestaba.

Trágicamente como ellos habían perdido un poco de tiempo en ese encuentro con Ryomou para cuando llegaron a la cafetería los rollos de yakisoba de queso se habían agotado.

Si bien Hakufu estuvo decaída ella logro animarse eventualmente decidiendo que la próxima vez ella iba a conseguir aquel almuerzo legendario.

"Ahh… finalmente termino," Dijo un Issei que estiro un poco sus brazos para lidiar con el cansancio acumulado por ese día de clases.

"Si… ahora tenemos que partir…" Murmuro para sí misma una Hakufu quien no tenía realmente muchas ganas de volver a esa gran casa en donde ella estaría sola.

Si tan solo hubiese alguien que pudiese quedarse con ella… como por ejemplo un chico tan agradable como Issei.

Pero ahí fue que ella recordó cierto detalle.

"Ah, olvide algo," Dijo Hakufu.

"¿Qué olvidaste?" Pregunto un curioso Issei.

"No es algo muy importante," Respondió ella, "Me lo quite en la clase de gimnasia y lo deje allí,".

"T-te lo quitaste… ¿En la clase de gimnasia?" Dijo un Issei cuya mirada se centró en los pechos de Hakufu… y la idea de que lo que ella había olvidado fuese su sostén apareció en la mente de Issei quien lucho para no hacer una sonrisa pervertida ante la imagen mental.

Y según lo que él conocía de Hakufu no era para nada una teoría descabellada ya que ella era un poco cabeza hueca.

"Voy a ir a buscarlo," Y con eso ella fue corriendo de regreso a la Academia.

Issei veía como se alejaba ella, él tenía toda la intención de esperar a que ella.

"…Si puedo pasar tiempo con una chica como es el venir a Nanyo realmente termino siendo una bendición," Comento un sonriente Issei mientras veía como Hakufu ya había entrado a la Academia.

Si, Hakufu era muy diferente al resto de las chicas que él conocía, Issei se daba cuenta de lo suertudo que él era al haberse hecho amigo de una chica con un corazón tan puro.

La cabeza de Hakufu podía estar vacía pero para Issei eso era algo que la hacía todavía mas adorable y atractiva para Issei… sin mencionar ese perfecto cuerpo que tenía ella.

Asique por eso y porque ellos eran ahora amigos el la esperaría aquí para poder seguir el mayor tiempo juntos antes de que el tuviese que tomar otro tren a Kuoh.

"Ahh… porque tenemos que vivir lejos el uno del otro…" Dijo para sí mismo un Issei que dio un suspiro, "Si ella viviese en Kuoh podría verla todos los días," Ya que como el fin de semana comenzaba mañana Issei no iría a la escuela y por lo mismo no podría ver de nuevo a Hakufu hasta el lunes.

"Aunque ella dijo que está sola en casa y es nueva en la ciudad… ¿Quizás podría invitarla a Kuoh a pasar el rato?" Dijo un Issei que abrió los ojos en sorpresa al pensar esa buena idea.

Después de todo si Motohama y Matsuda viesen a Hakufu ellos se morirían de la envidia. Especialmente cuando vean lo cercanos cuando Hakufu lo llame 'Ise-chan'.

Y así Issei simplemente espero… hasta que noto algo raro que paso a sus alrededores ya que más y más chicos comenzaron a reunirse en la salida de la escuela… y todos ellos tenían algo en común.

"Magatamas…" Murmuro Issei, si bien él no sabía mucho por lo poco que el sabia el podía deducir que esos objetos serian importantes.

Asique como todos ellos que las poseían se estaban juntando Issei asumió que algo importante debía estar ocurriendo. Issei se quedó quieto e intento pasar desapercibido mientras escuchaba lo que esos tipos que tenían Magatama decían.

"Que inesperado que hayan dado esa orden," Dijo uno de los Peleadores quien junto sus compañeros no tenían idea de que alguien les estaba escuchando.

"El eliminar a un solo objetivo es nuestra orden… bueno esa tal Hakufu terminara siendo derrotada por nosotros si intenta escapar por aquí," Le respondió otro chico mientras issei seguía escuchando y pasando desapercibido para ellos.

' _¿¡Hakufu-chan está en peligro!?'_ Pensó Issei en pánico.

Inmediatamente el impulso de ir hacia donde estaba ella para ayudar apareció dentro de Issei. Involucrarse podía ser peligroso… pero Issei no podía simplemente dejarla sola. Y así el comenzó a correr en direcciona los vestidores.

Eso si el hecho de que a esta hora un estudiante corra hacia adentro la Academia en lugar de hacia afuera llamo la atención de algunos Peladores… que no hicieron intento de detenerlo…

Si Issei fuese un Peleador entonces esos tipos hubiesen intentado detener a Issei a la fuerza y siendo que él no sabía pelear más allá de intentar golpear todo hubiese terminado con un Issei derrotado.

Pero como él no lo era nadie lo considero como alguien que fuese capaz de intervenir en un asunto que era entre Peleadores.

En otras palabras aquí por su condición de no ser un Peleador se estaba subestimando totalmente a Issei al punto que su existencia no fue tenida en cuenta cuando se formuló la orden… de haber poseído una Magatama entonces en estos momentos Issei hubiese sido atacado.

"¿No deberíamos detener a ese chico?" Pregunto uno de los Peleadores que veía como Issei iba corriendo a la Academia cuando lo normal era salir de la Academia a estas horas, "Es decir podría intervenir con el Decreto Imperial,".

"No lleva una Magatama," Noto otro de ellos, "Seguro que solo es un estudiante normal que habrá olvidado algo," Y con eso el estudiante continuo en su posición sin darle mucha importancia a Issei.

Grave error ya que si ellos hubiesen detenido a Issei el destino del mundo no se hubiese guiado hacia un punto que absolutamente nadie hubiese podido predecir.

 **-Academia Nanyo, (Tercer Piso)-**

Luego de buscar en los otros pisos y no tener suerte Issei fue en camino hasta el último piso de la Academia… aunque debido a que él era nuevo y todavía no sabía cómo era la Academia en si Issei termino tomando varias rutas equivocadas lo que le hizo perder tiempo.

Durante ese tiempo Hakufu encontró el objeto que ella había dejado en los vestidores el cual era su Magatama… solo para ser atacada por un tipo llamado Kannei Kouha.

Esa batalla fue un tanto complicada para Hakufu… pero no fue ella sino Ryomou quien derroto a Kannei.

Pero en lugar de ayudarla Ryomou buscaba ser ella quien peleaba con Hakufu, una pelea que se estaba dando en el tercer piso de la Academia cerca de los vestidores.

Lugar al que se dirige Issei.

"Si ella no está aquí…" Murmuro para sí mismo un preocupado Issei ya que si él no la encontraba aquí entonces el dudaba de poder encontrarla en otro lugar.

Aun si eso fuese molesto… el pensamiento de dejar de buscarla no cruzo nunca por su mente. El podía ser un pervertido pero Issei no era de los que abandonase a sus amigos aun si el terminase lastimado.

Por eso Issei comenzó subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al tercer piso.

Sin embargo súbitamente Issei se detuvo antes de poder continuar con su camino luego de haber empezado su a correr por el tercer piso.

La razón… eran dos personas…

"¡Ustedes!" Exclamo un Issei que reconoció al tipo que le estaba bloqueando la pasada.

Saji Genpou el tipo que toqueteo a Hakufu y Gakushu el tipo musculoso que aguanto la patada de Hakufu.

"No puedo creer que realmente hubieses venido," Comenzó a hablar el rubio, "Verdaderamente tú no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo,".

"Esto es demasiado peligroso para alguien normal," Dijo Gakushu quien misteriosamente estaba con varias heridas cuando la última vez que Issei lo vio él estaba perfectamente bien, "Lo mejor será que te vayas y te olvides de lo que has visto," Para Gakushu el involucrar a gente normal en estos asuntos de Peleadores era algo incorrecto.

"Normalmente te hubiese dado una paliza por intervenir," Admitió Saji sin mucho problema, "Pero cuando veo que ni siquiera tienes una Magatama me da un poco de lastima, verdaderamente es como un león aplastando a una hormiga,".

Ese tipo de comentario se ganó una mirada de enojo de parte Issei quien confirmaba que Saji era alguien que le caía bastante mal. Con la forma casual en la que el manoseo a Hakufu como primera señal pero esa actitud arrogante lo confirmaba.

"Tu… ¡Quítate de ahí que necesito llegar a donde esta Hakufu-chan!" Grito un determinado Issei que alzo sus puños, mostrando que él estaba dispuesto a pelear su camino hacia el tercer piso aun con Saji y Gakushu estando en frente.

Issei no era alguien que hubiese estado en una pelea e incluso él sabía que esos dos fácilmente podrían acabar con el… pero su determinación por llegar hacia Hakufu era tan grande que él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos aun sabiendo cual sería el resultado.

Así de importante se había vuelto Hakufu para Issei en cosa de poco tiempo.

"No sabes nada y aun así vas a intervenir," Respondió un Saji que no estaba en lo más mínimo intimidado por el tono de Issei ni por la idea de pelear con él.

¿Por qué alguien como el debería sentirse intimidado por un chico normal?

"Gaku-chan, le voy a mostrar a nuestro chico normal la diferencia entre los mundo en los que vivimos," Dijo Saji, "Por favor quédate haciendo guardia,".

"…Muy bien," Asintió Gakushu quien le dio una última mirada a Issei, internamente Gakushu le deseo suerte a Issei y para no salir lastimado.

"Sígueme, con suerte la pelea no habrá terminado," Y como Saji conocía las habilidades de Ryomou él hablaba con confianza de que por ahora ella no sería derrotada por Hakufu.

Sin decirle nada Issei comenzó a caminar por el tercer piso en dirección a los vestidores mientras Saji iba delante de él.

"Creo que si te muestro lo que está a continuación te darás cuenta que tu no perteneces a este mundo, verdaderamente me haría las cosas más simples," Dijo Saji.

En su mente Saji le estaba haciendo un favor a Issei al mostrarle que el como un chico normal no pertenecía a ese mundo de Peleadores.

Además si Issei dejaba a Hakufu sola todo sería menos problemático. Y cuando el viese directamente de lo que ella era capaz de seguro que como todo chico normal él se apartaría al ver que tan lejos está todo de su nivel.

Sino… Issei simplemente cavaria su propia tumba.

Así Issei junto con Saji caminaron por el tercer piso, claramente ninguno intento iniciar una conversación con el otro.

Y eventualmente ellos llegaron a en frente de los vestidores pero la puerta había sido destruida y la pelea estaba dando lugar en el pasillo.

Lo que Issei vio… fue a Hakufu peleando contra Ryomou. Todo esto después de que Ryomou usase una llave que término dejando inconsciente a Hakufu quien inesperadamente se levantó y aprovecho la posición de estar detrás de Ryomou para hacer un movimiento.

Hakufu le estaba haciendo un suplex alemán a Ryomou cosa que causo que el piso donde impacto la cabeza de la chica de cabello azul se rompiese y que sangre saliese de la cabeza de Ryomou.

Y no solo eso luego Hakufu continuo atacándola al punto que Ryomou desesperadamente intentaba escapara arrastrándose por el suelo.

Ver tal nivel de brutalidad dejo inmóvil a Issei.

De hecho Issei no era ajeno a la violencia debido a que antes de entrar a Nanyo él había sido ya víctima de múltiples palizas por parte de chicas que lo descubrieron intentando espiarlas junto con Motohama y Matsuda.

Pero… esto estaba en un nivel completamente distinto en cuanto a brutalidad. Era tanto así que el ignoro el hecho de que la ropa de Hakufu estaba dañada cosa que podía hacer que su sostén se viese perfectamente.

Saji pensó que ese era el momento en donde ese chico común y corriente se diese cuenta de que el mundo de los Peleadores era uno en donde el no pertenecía y a causa de eso Issei se iría corriendo en dirección contraria y no volvería a hablarle a Hakufu Sonsaku.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo Saji a un Issei que seguía viendo con incredulidad lo que Hakufu le hacía a Ryomou, "Nosotros los Peleadores estamos destinados a tener peleas como esas, si lo entiendes entonces vete y no vuelvas a acercarse a Hakufu Sonsaku,".

Issei solo se quedó mirando por unos instantes como Hakufu estaba por darle un golpe a Ryomou que en vano trataba de alejarse… pero entonces en lugar de salir corriendo hacia afuera él fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Hakufu.

"Ese idiota…" Suspiro Saji quien vio cómo su lastima por ese chico no había servido, "Bueno igual no es mi trabajo evitar que la gente se mate," Y con eso Saji se quedó a ver como Issei seria asesinado por Hakufu.

Saji originalmente planeaba únicamente intervenir cuando Ryomou estuviese a punto de recibir un golpe fatal. Y de hecho él lo haría en el caso que después que Hakufu matase a Issei ella intentase finalizar a Ryomou.

"¡Hakufu-chan ya es suficiente!" Grito Issei, "¡Esa chica ya está derrotada!".

Fuese como fuese esos gritos lograron ganarse la atención de Hakufu antes que ella continuase atacando a Ryomou

Cuando ella centro su atención en Issei él pudo ver una cosa muy distinta en Hakufu (Además de esa forma brutal de pelear)… Los ojos de ella no eran esos inocentes ojos verdes que el siempre veía, ahora esos ojos eran como los de un reptil, parecerían… los ojos de un Dragón.

Esos ojos… hicieron que Issei se paralizase de miedo.

Al ver a Issei ahí Hakufu dejo a Ryomou en el suelo ya que Issei se había vuelto el nuevo objetivo aunque ella tenía planeado darle el golpe de gracia a Ryomou después de encararse de Issei. La chica de cabello azul por su parte quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

Hakufu comenzó a correr hacia Issei con su puño listo para impactarla en la cara de su único amigo lo que para Issei podría ser un golpe fatal.

Issei debido a su miedo solo pudo quedarse ahí quieto, prácticamente invitando a Hakufu a que ella diese ese golpe… al menos él pudo cerrar sus ojos y preparase para el impacto.

…Solo que dicho impacto nunca llego, aunque Issei sintió una leve brisa en su rostro.

"¿¡Que!?" Se escuchó decir a un sorprendido Saji que nunca se esperó algo como eso… que Hakufu detuviese su ataque por sí misma.

Al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor Issei se atrevió a abrir sus ojos…

…solo para encontrarse un puño bastante cerca de su rostro. Aquel era sin duda alguna el puño de Hakufu.

' _E-esa ráfaga que sentí… fue por el puño de Hakufu-chan…'_ Pensó un Issei que si bien estaba aliviado por no ser golpeado todavía estaba asustado por el poder de ese puño y el daño que hubiese causado al golpear.

Lentamente Hakufu bajo el puño.

' _¿Habrá vuelto a la normalidad?'_ Dijo mentalmente un Issei que esperaba que ese fuese el caso ya que una Hakufu como la que estaba derrotando a Ryomou era algo que no le gustaba ver a Issei.

Sin embargo… esos ojos de dragón mostraban que ella no había vuelto a la normalidad.

Aunque ahora en lugar de esa sonrisa sádica que estaba en su cara ahora Hakufu tenía una expresión de sorpresa en toda la cara y en los ojos.

"…" Issei solo guardaba silencio mientras veía como Hakufu lo miraba con sorpresa total en esos ojos que parecían de dragón.

Honestamente él ya estaba preparado para recibir un golpe cuando ella comenzó a correr hacia el pero para su buena suerte ella se detuvo.

"…Ghh…" Y finalmente quien rompió el silencio entre los dos fue Hakufu quien hizo un sonido que sonaba como que ella intento decir algo pero no encontró las palabras.

En el rostro de Hakufu ahora se podía ver… miedo. El miedo de alguien que con un gran poder que había descubierto un poder aun mayor que el suyo.

"… **Ddraig…** " Susurro ella tan bajo que nadie más pudo escuchar lo que fue dicho.

Y la siguiente acción que ella hizo fue una que nadie que supiese la verdad sobre el poder que Hakufu pudiese predecir.

Ella… se puso de rodillas frente a Issei.

"El _Conquistador Supremo_ … ¿Se está arrodillando ante un chico _común y corriente_?" Murmuro un incrédulo Saji quien parecía haber sido olvidado por Issei y Hakufu.

Eso era lo mejor ya que Saji necesitaba estar tranquilo para intentar entender lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Issei Hyoudo… no era un Peleador asique sin importar como Saji lo viese él no era más que una simple basura que podía ser derrotada por cualquier Peleador al ser Issei un chico normal. Su mero nombre indicaba que él no era alguien que perteneciese al destino de los Peleadores.

" **Te lo ruego… déjame ser tu subordinado… tu eres el verdadero emperador…"** Dijo Hakufu en una voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos los escuchasen.

"¿Eh?" Pregunto un confundido Issei quien no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando… un segundo Hakufu estaba actuando de forma muy violenta y al otro ella se estaba arrodillando frente a él y tratándolo con respeto.

Sin embargo Issei no podría tener sus respuestas ya que ese estado de trance en el que Hakufu se encontraba había terminado lo cual se mostró por sus ojos los cuales volvieron a la normalidad… segundos después ella termino inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡Hakufu-chan!" Exclamo un preocupado Issei al ver como su amiga finalmente había quedado inconsciente.

Como la atención de Issei estaba enfocada Hakufu el no noto como Saji tomo en sus brazos a la inconsciente Ryomou.

' _Issei Hyoudo… ¿Quién demonios eres tú?'_ Se Preguntó Saji mientras miraba por última vez como Issei estaba tratando de despertar a Hakufu sin resultado alguno.

Ese chico… no era una persona normal ya que hacer que el Conquistador Supremo se pusiese de rodillas y pidiese ser un subordinado era algo que él hubiese pensado imposible de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

Con eso en mente Saji se retiró junto con la inconsciente Ryomou para llevarla a un hospital para encargarse del grave daño que Hakufu había causado. Sin embargo el seguía pensando en ese chico que sin ser Peleador había logrado algo increíble.

Un chico que podía hacer que un _Conquistador Supremo_ se arrodillase y pidiese ser un subordinado… ¿Acaso Issei era algo como un _**Emperador que superaba a los demás**_?

Y si uno consideraba que uno de los títulos para el ser que dormía dentro de él era el 'Dragón Emperador Rojo' entonces esa idea tenía una base.

Issei ahora había entrado en la mira de gente que hubiese ignorado su existencia al pensar que el no sería peligro alguno.

La mera presencia de Issei ya estaba comenzando a causar que aquel destino predeterminado de los Peleadores que poseían las Magatamas comenzase a cambiar.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo siguiente. Issei realmente se está metiendo de lleno en la trama y deja muchas impresiones sin ser un Peleador.**

 **Originalmente pensé que Saji podía derrotarlo y ahí el despertase el Boosted Gear, pero decidí que era mejor guardar ese momento de descubrir el Boosted Gear para algo mas especial.**

 **Asique primero quiero que el aprenda a pelear al menos un poco antes de tener su Boosted Gear, para que un Issei que es ahora un humano común y corriente demuestre que por sí mismo él puede ser al menos un poco más fuerte antes de que comience a destacar mucho por su Boosted Gear.**

 **Si bien quiero que Issei tenga su harem una duda es como lo hacía… que hacía con su personaje.**

 **Hasta que recordé el título de Ddraig y con eso la imagen de Hakufu siendo poseída por el dragón dentro de ella arrodillándose ante Issei me vino a la mente y de ahí decidí que hacer y cómo proceder.**

 **Y otra razón por la cual se demoró tanto este cap… fue por el personaje de Nyaa.**

 **Hubo muchas rutas en las que pensé tomar esta historia… lo que me llevo a reescribir este capítulo varias veces.**

 **Fue realmente duro pero finalmente decidí crear a Nyaa para ayudarme con a llevar bien esta historia.**

 **Solo diré que ese personaje jugara un rol muy importante, solo dire que ella servirá como un puente para el mundo sobrenatural… y quizás algo más.**

 **Bueno al menos planeo que los personajes de DxD tengan cameos, cosa que empezó con Matsuda y Motohama.**

 **Incluso planeo algunas escenas con los personajes de Ikkitousen en Kuoh, pero eso tengo que pensarlo bien.**

 **Por cierto, este es el Harem, y se irá actualizando cada vez que decida a quien añadir, pero por ahora tenemos a:**

 **-Hakufu.**

 **-Ryofu.**

 **-Ryomou.**

 **Sobre las primeras dos… no se a cuál poner como chica principal ya que ambas me parecen buenas elecciones… ¿Cuál creen que debería ser?**

 **Hakufu parece la mejor opción, pero una Ryofu que es más asertiva e inteligente también sirve.**

 **Lamento mucho tan larga espera, tratare de no hacerlo más. Solo que un bloqueo de escritor con esta historia me llego muy fuerte y luego me enfoque en otras… espero que me disculpen.**


	3. Entendiendo la Situación

**Batalla 02: Entendiendo la Situación.**

 **-Escuela Nanyo, (Tercer Piso)-**

Ahora nos encontramos en un lugar donde una batalla había tenido lugar. Una batalla en donde un gran poder había sido liberado… solo para que ese gran poder se arrodillase a un poder aún más grande que se encontraba dormido.

Un poder que era absolutamente desconocido para los Peleadores al tener su origen en otra parte del mundo.

En este pasillo podemos ver a un Issei que esta de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo de la inconsciente Hakufu quien hace meros segundos había caído inconsciente. Debido a que el poder dentro de ella había encontrado un poder todavía más grande las fuerzas se le habían drenado a Hakufu.

"Oye Hakufu-chan, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto un preocupado Issei aun cuando era inútil ya que él sabía que Hakufu no podría responderle… el más bien dijo eso por instinto.

No podía dejar a Hakufu tirada en este pasillo, de ninguna manera lo haria. Issei no creyó ser capaz de volver a verla a la cara si el la abandonaba.

Aun con esa brutalidad que ella demostró… Issei no pensaba mal de Hakufu.

Después de haber visto a Hakufu actuar de esa forma lo normal sería que una persona comenzase a temerle a Hakufu y comenzase a guardar distancia.

Issei no era de esas personas.

Aun después de haberla visto brutalizando a Ryomou nuestro héroe sabía que esa no era Hakufu ya que la Hakufu que él conocía nunca pelearía de una forma como esa ni tampoco buscaría hacer sufrir al oponente.

Y además esos ojos de reptil… esos ojos simplemente no eran normales.

Por eso Issei estaba convencido de que no era Hakufu quien había estado derrotando de tal forma a Ryomou.

Su preocupación por el estado de Hakufu era tal que él pudo por el momento evitar prestar atención al pecho de Hakufu, cosa que era muy notable si se consideraba que era Issei Hyoudo de quien hablamos.

El seguía siendo ese pervertido con un amor por los pechos grandes, ese era un aspecto de él que con mucha dificultad a menos que algo muy impactante o catastrófico le ocurriese...

Pero en estos momentos su preocupación por ella llego a superar su perversión.

"Tengo que llevarla a su casa que debe estar cerca…" Dijo Issei quien al menos ya tenía una idea sobre qué hacer.

Si tan solo su casa estuviese en Kanto en lugar de Kuoh… entonces Issei tendría las cosas más fáciles para ayudar a Hakufu.

Después de todo Issei no sabía dónde quedaba la casa de ella, él sabía que ella vivía en Kanto pero no exactamente donde se ubicaba su casa.

Para comenzar primero él tenía que avisarles a sus padres que él no volvería esta noche a casa. Después de todo no podía dejar a Hakufu sola en este estado.

Tomando su celular Issei comenzó llamar a su madre que seguramente estaría en casa.

Y efectivamente luego de unos segundos ella contesto.

" _¿Pasa algo Issei?"_ Pregunto ella ya que su hijo generalmente no era de los que llamaban y por la hora el debería estar en camino hacia Kuoh.

"Bueno a decir verdad si," Contesto el chico de cabello castaño quien trataba de hacer que su tono sonase lo más casual posible para no despertar sospechas, "Lo que pasa es que el día de hoy decidí quedarme en casa de un amigo que hice en Nanyo y vuelvo mañana por la noche," Al final esa fue la mejor excusa que Issei Hyoudo pudo pensar.

" _¿Un amigo?"_ Repitió la madre de Issei con algo de sospecha.

"Si, fue una amistad instantánea al punto que me dejo quedarme la noche de hoy para poder mañana familiarizarme con los alrededores," Continuo Issei, para una mentira que él pensó hace apenas unos segundos parecía estar funcionando bien, "Asique por eso quería pedir permiso para quedarme aquí esta noche," Dijo Issei quien esperaba que esto procediese sin problemas.

Issei con anterioridad se había quedado sin problemas a dormir en la casa de Motohama o Matsuda por lo que él creía que en esta ocasión su madre no debería tener problemas con que él duerma afuera.

Pero…

" _Si realmente es así entonces me gustaría hablar primero con quien te vas a quedar,"_ Fue lo que respondió la Madre de Issei.

"¿Eh?" Respondió un sorprendido Issei.

" _Como vez Kanto esta peligroso en estos momentos asique quiero ver por mí misma si es una persona de confianza,"_ Dijo la madre de Issei quien le había advertido eso a su hijo precisamente esta misma mañana.

"Ah, bueno con quien me voy a quedar…" Y entonces Issei miro a sus alrededores en donde únicamente estaba la inconsciente Hakufu.

Ahí fue que Issei se dio cuenta de que Hakufu necesitaba estar despierta para que ese plan funcionase… cosa que Issei no se dio cuenta hasta que su madre le pidió hablar con la persona con la que él se quedaría.

Entonces… la única opción que le quedaría a Issei sería hacer una voz falsa y rezarle a dios para que su madre se lo crea.

"E-entonces te voy a pasar con esa persona…" Pero antes de que Issei pudiese intentar una voz falsa para salvar la situación su celular le fue quitado por alguien desde arriba.

Issei giro un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba… y a quien vio era a alguien inesperado.

"Tú eres…" Dijo un sorprendido Issei al ver quien le había quitado el celular.

Esa persona era… Gakushu.

Inmediatamente Issei se puso nervioso porque hasta donde el sabia Gakushu no era un aliado y con su gran fuerza este podría aplastarlo como a una hormiga.

Sin embargo todo nerviosismo fue reemplazado por la confusión cuando Issei vio a Gakushu se puso el celular en su oído para hablar por él.

"Hyoudo-kun quiso quedarse conmigo para celebrar nuestra amistad," Mintió Gakushu.

Al oír eso Issei se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa de que efectivamente ese tipo le estuviese dando ayuda.

"Correcto, entiendo," Decía Gakushu mientras respondía a la madre de Issei a quien su hijo ya no podía escucharle lo que le decía a Gakushu, "No, no soy un pervertido," Dijo Gakushu con una expresión y tono neutral.

Al oír esa respuesta Issei no pudo evitar pensar que su madre había preguntado eso debido al… tipo de amigos que el usualmente tenia.

"Es para ti," Dijo Gakushu quien le paso a Issei su celular.

Issei inmediatamente se lo puso en la oreja para saber cuál sería la respuesta de su madre.

" _Issei…"_ Se escuchó decir a la madre de Issei lentamente.

"S-si…" Dijo Issei con algo de nerviosismo por si su madre no creía lo que dijo Gakushu… pero bueno su otra opción era intentar con una voz falsa asique no habían muchas opciones.

Si ella no lo hacía… entonces Issei tendría que directamente desobedecerla y llevar de todas formas a Hakufu a su casa ya que Issei de ninguna manera la dejaría abandonada.

" _Realmente estoy feliz de que hayas hecho un amigo tan rápido,"_ Incluso desde aquí Issei podía decir que su madre estaba feliz, _"Y lo mejor es que no suena como un pervertido como tus otro amigos,"_ Ella se refería a Motohama y Matsuda.

Pero… eso significaba que todo funcionaba bien.

"S-si ese Gakushu es un tipo bastante genial y nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo," Le dijo Issei a su madre esperando que con la ayuda de Gakushu ella se creyese la mentira.

" _Muy bien, pero tienes llegar mañana en la noche a más tardar,"_ Dijo la madre de Issei quien realmente se creyó la mentira.

Issei dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso.

"Muy bien, prometo que lo hare," Asintió Issei.

Y con eso la llamada había terminado.

Al ver que todo había terminado funcionando Issei primero dio un suspiro de alivio para después…

"¿P-porque me ayudaste?" Pregunto un confundido Issei ya que hasta donde Issei sabía alguien como Gakushu no tenía razón alguna para ayudarlo… después de todo los dos ni palabras habían intercambiado.

"Considéralo una forma de pedir disculpas por involucrarte en nuestro mundo," Dijo Gakushu con un tono de simpleza, "Con esto ya puedes ayudar a Hakufu Sonsaku,".

"Entonces… gracias," Dijo con honestidad Issei, sus sentimientos de hostilidad hacia Gakushu (Los cuales habían nacido cuando el lastimo a Hakufu en el primer día de clases) estaban ya desaparecidos.

Sin embargo Gakushu únicamente miro con ojos serios a Issei.

"Te estoy dando una última oportunidad de dejar de involucrarte con el mundo de los Peleadores e irte a casa ahora… o elegir hacerlo de todos modos aun si tu vida estuviese en riesgo por el hecho de hacerlo," Dijo Gakushu con seriedad.

Issei podía entender lo importante que era todo por ese tono de voz.

"Pero si realmente deseas involucrarte en nuestro mundo a pesar de los riesgos contactare contigo para que sepas en que te estas metiendo," Dijo Gakushu quien le estaba dando una oportunidad a Issei… aun cuando la respuesta era clara si la forma en la que el abrazaba de forma protectora a la inconsciente Hakufu era una señal.

Ese chico se iba a continuar involucrando aun sabiendo que eso sería muy peligroso.

Podía ser algo tonto y suicida… pero aun así Gakushu no podía evitar respetar una voluntad y determinación como esa.

Porque al ponerse al lado de Hakufu Sonsaku sin poseer una Magatama… Issei Hyoudo estaba desafiando al destino.

Al final fuese cual fuese la decisión de Issei, el alejarse o quedarse con Hakufu Sonsaku… Gakushu la respetaría.

"Probablemente Ryomou la hubiese atrapado en una llave de estrangulación," Dijo Gakushu quien sabia los efectos que podían provocar ese tipo de técnicas de su compañera de los Cuatro Devas, "Si te fijas en sus piernas veras que ella perdió el control de la vejiga por la falta de aire,".

"¡Ah!" Dijo un sorprendido Issei quien miro con detalles a Hakufu… y efectivamente noto cierto liquido en sus piernas, "Asique eso paso,".

"Se cuidadoso al salir, la Orden Imperial sigue en efecto y podridas ser atacado por los demás Peladores que hay afuera," Dijo Gakushu quien se refirió a aquellos que Issei había visto cuando él estaba esperado a Hakufu y quienes le hicieron sospechar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

"Ah… me olvide de ellos…" Murmuro Issei quien se dio cuenta de que si el salía ahora por la puerta principal junto con Hakufu en este estado entonces ellos serían atacados.

"No salgas de inmediato, de seguro que al ver como Saji llevo a una inconsciente Ryomou en sus brazos ellos asumirán que está todo hecho y eventualmente se irán," Añadió Gakushu.

"Entiendo," Nuevamente Issei asintió.

Con todo dicho y hecho Gakushu procedió a retirarse sin mirar hacia atrás, aunque por dentro él estaba curioso de qué clase de cambios traería alguien como Issei Hyoudo quien no estaba atado al destino.

Y así finalmente Hakufu e Issei se habían quedado solos. Confiando en las palabras de Gakushu, Issei se quedó un rato junto a Hakufu, lo suficiente como para que los demás Peleadores se fuesen de la entrada.

"Ya debería ser suficiente," Se dijo a si mismo Issei luego de decidir que él ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, ahora era tiempo de actuar.

Primero el necesitaba llevarla a su casa… pero como la única persona que sabía dónde quedaba era Hakufu, Issei no tuvo más opción que despertarla.

Así Issei levemente le dio unos toques a Hakufu en las mejillas.

"Uhh…" Se escuchó decir a una Hakufu que apenas podía mantenerse despierta y que miraba a Issei con unos ojos extremadamente cansados.

Tambien era claro que ella no estaba en el mejor de los estados de ánimo… probablemente gracias a que ella había sido derrotada meros minutos atrás ya que según lo último que ella recordaba esa chica de cabello azul la había atrapado en un movimiento asfixiante.

"Hakufu-chan, perdóname por despertarte pero necesito llevarte a tu casa," Dijo Issei con un tono de voz gentil a la exhausta Hakufu.

Realmente el odiaba tener que despertarla cuando ella claramente estaba muy cansada pero simplemente no había de otra opción ya que él no podía llevarla hacia su casa en Kuoh por lo largo del trayecto.

"…Si…" Por su estado de cansancio Hakufu únicamente pudo limitarse a dar una respuesta corta.

Y así Issei poniendo gran esfuerzo de su parte tomo en sus brazos a Hakufu, cargándola como si de una princesa se tratase.

' _¡No puedo creer que realmente este haciendo esto!'_ Pensó con felicidad Issei… felicidad que se veía reflejada en su cara.

"Ise-chan…" Logro decir Hakufu quien aun con su derrota que la tenía triste… ella logro dar una sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su amigo incluso ahora la ayudaba, "Gracias," Dijo ella.

"Hehehe, por nada Hakufu-chan," Respondió un alegre Issei luego de oír el cumplido de Hakufu. Nuestro héroe llevo en sus brazos a la Conquistadora Suprema cuyo propio destino estaba cambiando de ser alguien en lo más alto… a ser alguien que le sirve a alguien más.

 **-Afuera de la Casa de Hakufu, (Noche)-**

"Ohhh, pero que casa más bonita tienes, Hakufu-chan," Dijo Issei al estar en frente de la casa de Hakufu, él se encontraba admirando el lugar donde él se iba a quedar por la noche.

Esa casa tenía un estilo tradicional japonés, y además se veía que poseía un buen espacio cosa que era rara en una ciudad como esta.

Ahora mismo era de noche siendo que Issei se tardó un poco al llegar ya que él tuvo que moverse por los callejones mientras Hakufu le daba indicaciones mientras a duras penas se mantenía despierta.

Issei no era tan tonto como pare pensar que el llevar consigo a una chica inconsciente en plena calle terminaría sin causar problemas. Era muy probable que alguien hubiese llamado a la policía si lo veían por lo que él tuvo que ser cuidadoso, cosa que implico evitar calles muy grandes y concurridas.

Al menos todo termino saliendo bien y el finalmente pudo llevarla a su casa sin mayores complicaciones.

"Bueno ahora puedes dormirte," Dijo un sonriente Issei al ver como la chica en sus brazos ya dormía profundamente.

Seguramente Hakufu se quedó dormida cuando pudo ver su casa a la distancia.

Sabiendo que finalmente ellos habían llegado Issei se dispuso a entrar y dejar que Hakufu pudiese descansar en un lugar seguro.

 **-Dentro de la Casa de Hakufu-**

Afortunadamente Hakufu no era del tipo de dejar con llaves las puertas lo que entrar fue muy simple.

"…Ciertamente se siente como un lugar solitario…" Comento Issei luego de ver lo silenciosa que estaba la casa y eso que el únicamente había entrado.

Sin embargo él estaba adentro, eso era lo importante ya que podría dejar a Hakufu en un buen lugar para que ella pudiese dormir.

Así Issei comenzó a investigar la casa hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser la habitación de Hakufu…

Ya que efectivamente el encontró un futon en medio de la habitación, por la forma en la que ese futon estaba Issei podía suponer que Hakufu se había levantado en la mañana y lo había dejado ahí.

Igual eso le hacia las cosas más fáciles a Issei ya que el solo la dejo en el futon en lugar de tener que ir a buscar uno en una casa desconocida para él.

Por lo menos ahora Hakufu estaba en un lugar segundo y durmiendo, con eso Issei ya se sentía relajándose después de lo que fue una experiencia bastante tensa… especialmente el casi recibir ese puñetazo de Hakufu que sin duda alguna le habría dejado con huesos rotos.

Por eso… Issei también estaba cansado.

"Y ahora yo… yo…" Dijo un somnoliento Issei quien miraba con ojos cansados el futon donde Hakufu dormía.

Parecía que el cansancio finalmente había alcanzado a Issei.

Aun si él no había peleado los eventos de este día igualmente fueron extenuantes para Issei, pero más que nada en un sentido mental y emocional.

Issei quizás por querer verse fuerte resistió hasta que ella se durmió. Pero ahora era su turno de caer en los brazos del sueño profundo.

Y aun con su uniforme escolar puesto, Issei colapsa junto con Hakufu en el futon de ella. Las energías que él había logrado sacar se habían disipado ya.

Sin embargo si Issei estuviese despierto, entonces el celebraría lo rápido que está avanzando ya que recién en el segundo día y el y Hakufu ya están en la misma cama.

El probablemente esperaba que en un futuro próximo el pudiese… no solo dormir en esta cama con Hakufu… sino que también poder hacer cosas muy íntimas con ellas.

Y así luego de un buen tiempo aquella casa tuvo dos personas que durmieron en ella.

Para Issei y Hakufu aquella noche fue la noche de sueño más relajadora y completa que ellos tuvieron desde que se conocieron… especialmente para una Hakufu que en su sueño comenzó a abrasar el cuerpo de Issei.

 **-Al Día Siguiente, (Nueve de la Mañana)-**

Los rayos del sol brillaban cálidamente sobre el cielo lo que hacia este un día hermoso.

En esta habitación se encontraban dos personas jóvenes dormidas en el mismo futon… con la chica abrazando al chico.

"Hmm…" Se escuchó de una Hakufu que se comenzaba a despertar.

Lentamente ella abrió sus ojos verdes para en esta ocasión ver el rostro de alguien en lugar de espacio vacío a la hora de despertar.

"Ise-chan…" Dijo Hakufu quien vio al chico que dormía junto a ella y que ella estaba abrazando. Por como ella tenía sus brazos sobre el entonces ella debió haberlo abrazado mientras este dormía.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo con ella?

Y así imágenes de todo lo que paso vinieron a la mente de Hakufu.

Cuando ella regreso a la Academia debido a que había olvidado su Magatama en los vestidores del tercer piso… cuando ella fue atacada por un tipo que usaba tonfas. Cuando dicho tipo fue vencido por esa chica de cabello azul llamada Ryomou.

Y de como… Ryomou termino derrotándola, eso fue lo último que Hakufu recordaba antes de que Issei la despertase anoche para que ella le dijese como llegar a casa, cosa que Hakufu recordó hacer con dificultad.

Al final pensando en eso… Hakufu no pudo evitar desanimarse por perder de esa forma. Por eso mismo ella no podía quedarse aquí, ella no tenía ningún lugar en mente pero ella necesitaba irse.

Asique… ella se quitó su topa actual la cual consistía de su uniforme escolar roto en la zona del pecho, incluso sus bragas las cuales ella recordaba haber mojado a causa de un movimiento de Ryomou.

Si Issei hubiese estado despierto el haber visto como Hakufu se cambiaba de ropa hubiese sido suficiente como para llenarlo de felicidad. Tristemente para nuestro héroe el continuaba profundamente dormido.

Y así Hakufu se puso el mismo vestido con el cual ella había llegado a Nanyo el día que conoció a Issei.

Y al ver como Issei seguía dormido pacíficamente en la habitación…

"Ahora esta casa no se siente tan solitaria como antes," Dijo una alegre Hakufu al ver que con la mera presencia de Issei la sensación de soledad que ella sintió había desaparecido.

Con esa cosa buena que le había pasado Hakufu pudo levantar un poco el ánimo aun con esa derrota de ayer.

Su derrota a manos de Ryomou todavía estaba fresca en su mente. Después de que Ryomou usase esa técnica para dejarla inconsciente Hakufu no sabía lo que ocurrió después.

Pero ella había sido derrotada, eso era lo que a Hakufu le importaba más que nada.

Claramente su ropa interior fue dejada en la lavadora mientras que su uniforme dañado… termino en la basura ya que Hakufu no tenía idea alguna de como cocer para repararlo.

Así una Hakufu que estaba lista para salir sin destino alguno miro a Issei con ojos apenados por lo que ella iba a hacer, al menos ella había dejado una nota a los pies del futon para que Issei la leyese.

"¡Lo siento Ise-chan!" Y con esa disculpa Hakufu corrió hacia la salida de la casa dejando a Issei solo durmiendo en aquel futon que los dos compartieron.

Ella no tenía destino alguno en particular y tan solo caminaría alrededor de la ciudad… pero simplemente ella necesitaba estar afuera para ayudarse a sí misma.

Y así durmiendo solo en ese futon se quedó Issei, quien todavía dormido sintió que algo le faltaba y así Issei tomo la almohada en la que la cabeza de Hakufu había estado descansando… para así comenzar a abrazar dicha almohada.

Lo que Issei Hyoudo sintió que le hacía falta… era el cálido cuerpo de Hakufu que sin saberlo él había abrazado toda la noche.

 **-Una Hora Después-**

Ahora lo único que se encuentra en esta habitación es un chico durmiendo tranquilamente en un futon.

Un chico que lentamente se movía señalizando su despertar… el cual se confirmó con el abriendo sus ojos.

"… ¿Eh?" Dijo Issei al ver un techo poco familiar arriba suyo.

Esta… no era su habitación… además él estaba en un futon cuando él dormía en una cama.

Pero ahí fue cuando poco a poco los eventos de ayer comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Issei.

"Ah claro esta es la casa de Hakufu-chan," Dijo un Issei que recordó como él había llevado a la semi-inconsiente Hakufu hasta aquí.

Lo siguiente que Issei hizo fue sacar su celular el cual seguía en su bolsillo para revisar la hora.

"Diez de la mañana…" Murmuro Issei, por suerte no era tan tarde pero igual tampoco tan temprano.

Ya sabiendo que hora era Issei comenzó a concentrarse más para recordar lo que había ocurrido y porque el termino en un futon.

Él había llevado a Hakufu hacia este futon y…

"Que yo me quedé dormido… en este futon… junto… con Hakufu-chan…" Dijo un Issei que lentamente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

…E inmediatamente un sonrojo y una gran sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro.

"Dormí junto con Hakufu-chan en el mismo futon… hehehe…" Dijo un Issei que dio una risa pervertida para complementar la expresión pervertida en su rostro.

Al saber eso Issei se puso alegre ya que con eso estos últimos días él había tenido más contacto femenino cercano que en toda su vida anterior a Nanyo.

Parece que de un día para otro sus experiencias con las chicas estaban creciendo a pasos agigantados.

"Solo con imaginarme la reacción de Matsuda y Motohama cuando se enteren…" Issei se rio siniestramente para sí mismo al imaginarlo.

Pero entonces Issei recordó que como él estaba solo… faltaba una persona.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Hakufu-chan?" Se preguntó a si mismo Issei quien miraba a los alrededores pero solo veía una habitación vacía, "Probablemente esté haciendo algo en otro lugar de la casa," Se dijo a si mismo Issei ya que no había nada que le pudiese hacer pensar que Hakufu se había ido.

Decidiendo que ya fue mucho tiempo acostado Issei se levantó para comenzar a buscar a Hakufu… de no ser porque justo él pudo ver lo que Hakufu le había dejado.

Una nota...

" _Ise-chan, por favor no me busques, he salido a consolar mi triste corazón… Hakufu,"_ Leyó Issei la carta que Hakufu le había dejado.

Issei únicamente se quedó tres segundos procesando eso… antes de tomar acciones inmediatamente casi por instinto.

"¡Tengo que encontrarla!" Al final el corazón de Issei le decía que esa era la mejor opción, y por eso él iba a ir tal como él estaba, con sus ropas las cuales eran el uniforme escolar que el uso ayer y con el que además durmió al no tener nada más para cambiarse.

Pero antes de que Issei pudiese salir…

 _GRRR…_

O eso hubiese ocurrido de no ser porque Issei sintió a su estómago gruñir de hambre en señal de protesta ante la idea de simplemente irse a buscar a Hakufu sin comer primero.

"…Bueno primero la comida, luego iré a buscarla," Se dijo a sí mismo Issei.

Así Issei recorrió la casa en la que Hakufu se estaba quedando para buscar un refrigerador el cual el finalmente encontró luego de diez minutos, pero al ver adentro…

"Uahh, apenas hay comida…" Comento Issei luego de ver el estado del refrigerador. Había comida pero solo quedaría para uno o dos días.

Probablemente esa comida era la que quedaba de cuando su primo se encontraba en esta casa antes de su accidente y Hakufu no había conseguido más… ¿Acaso la madre de Hakufu no le había mandado dinero?

Y al ver ese refrigerador casi vacío y los platos sucios acumulados en el lavadero… Issei confirmo algo.

Para Issei una chica como Hakufu no era del tipo que debiese quedarse sola en el sentido de que ella muy probablemente fuese del tipo de chica que no supiese como cocinar o hacerse cargo de una casa.

A ella no le gustaba estar sola y al parecer tampoco era la mejor cuando se trataba de cocinar… mientras que el necesitaba un lugar más cercano para evitar el largo viaje en tren en las mañanas.

Después de todo estar en esta casa cerca de la Academia realmente le ahorraría horas de sueño a Issei… con todo eso en su mente fue que Issei llegó a una importante conclusión de cómo solucionar sus problemas y los de Hakufu.

"¿Y si vivo aquí con ella?" Se dijo a sí mismo un Issei que estaba sorprendido por la idea. O mejor dicho sorprendido porque no se le había ocurrido antes.

El vivir con una chica de tan buen corazón, actitud positiva y un cuerpo excelente que sin duda era demasiado atractivo para alguien Issei.

Normalmente una chica se negaría a tener a un chico viviendo con ella.

Pero según lo que él conocía de Hakufu…

"Ella aceptara, estoy seguro," Sonrió para sí mismo Issei.

La imagen que Issei tenía de Hakufu hacia que fuese difícil imaginársela rechazando su oferta.

Y con aun más determinación Issei corrió para encontrar a su amiga. El además ahora tenía aquella gran idea que él deseaba contarle a Hakufu… pero antes el comería su desayuno.

 **-Calles de Kanto-**

Corriendo por las calles de la ciudad en un día sábado se encontraba un chico vistiendo el uniforme escolar de Nanyo, al no tener otras ropas él tuvo que usar su uniforme.

Sin embargo como no tenia de otra Issei no se podía quejar.

Aunque lo que Issei no se esperaba era que debido a su propia suerte el terminaría encontrando a un conocido… simplemente no a quien el esperaba encontrar.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí," Issei escucho una voz perteneciéndole a un hombre… una voz bien familiar detrás de él.

Issei se dio la vuelta y…

Efectivamente Gakushu se encontraba ahí. Curiosamente al igual que Issei él estaba vistiendo su uniforme escolar.

"Gakushu, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Issei.

"Estaba caminando a uno de mis lugares favoritos cuando vi un uniforme familiar," Comento Gakushu.

"Ah ya veo," Respondió Issei quien entonces le llego un pensamiento a la cabeza, "Espera, ¿Has visto a Hakufu-chan?" Pregunto el castaño.

"¿A Hakufu Sonsaku?" Pregunto Gakushu a lo que Issei asintió.

"No, no la he visto," Dijo el chico musculoso con lo que Issei estaba listo para continuar su búsqueda.

"Espera," Dijo Gakushu al ver que Issei se iba, "Ahora que lo veo este es un momento perfecto,".

"¿Momento perfecto para qué?" Pregunto un Issei que tenía prisa para encontrar a Hakufu.

"¿No quieres saber la verdad sobre en lo que de haz envuelto?" Pregunto Gakushu.

Esas palabras detuvieron por completo a Issei.

Si bien él estaba preocupado por Hakufu… él también quería saber de una vez por todas que estaba ocurriendo… además que como Hakufu había demostrado el primer día que se conocieron ella podía cuidarse a sí misma.

 **-Dulcería-**

Si Issei Hyoudo fuese dicho que si primera experiencia comiendo con alguien más en una dulcería seria con la persona en frente de sus ojos… entonces él se hubiese puesto a llorar.

De hecho incluso ahora le daban ganas de llorar, el hecho de que en lugar de que estuviese una linda chica como Hakufu, Ryofu o Ryomou… en lugar de alguna de esas bellas diosas, ahí se encontraba un chico musculoso.

"Me gustan las cosas dulces," Dijo con total normalidad Gakushu mientras comía un pastel.

"Y-ya veo…" Respondió un ligeramente nervioso Issei quien no había pedido nada para comer al no tener hambre.

Viendo que Issei no iba a comer nada Gakushu decidió hablarle sobre el motivo por el cual lo había llamado.

"Lo primero es lo primero," Comenzó a hablar Gakushin sobre lo que era importante, "Hyoudo decidiste que hacer, ¿Te quedaras cerca de Hakufu Sonsaku o te quedaras apartado de ella?" Puede que viendo que el buscaba a Hakufu esa pregunta era inútil, pero Gakushu por cortesía la hizo.

Issei asintió al instante.

"Estoy decidido, aun si me lastimasen no voy a cambiar de parecer," Dijo un determinado Issei, "Ya decidí involucrarme con todo esto aun si no tengo un lugar en ese destino," El no poseía una de esas Magatamas que todos los Peleadores parecían poseer y que al parecer eran algo muy importante en todo este asunto.

Pero aun si el no formaba parte de ese destino el planeaba quedarse cerca de Hakufu aun si ella continuase peleando.

"Muy bien, entonces escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir para que entiendas lo que ocurre," Dijo Gakushu a lo que Issei asintió.

Y así de la boca de uno de los Cuatro Devas de Nanyo fue que Issei lo escucho todo lo referente a la situación en la cual el voluntariamente había decidido meterse.

De que las Magatamas contenían el espíritu, esencia y lo destinos de los guerreros de la época de los Tres Reinos. Que gracias a eso Hakufu y todos los poseedores estaban destinados a pelear repitiendo la historia del pasado.

"…Y eso es todo," Finalizo Gakushu su explicación.

"Wow…" Dijo un sorprendido Issei quien tomo unos segundos para procesar correctamente todo lo que se le había sido revelado.

De no ser porque él había visto ese cambio de personalidad y ojos similares a los de un Dragón en Hakufu, Issei hubiese tenido dificultad en creer lo que le estaban explicando.

Pero con todo lo que él había visto desde que llego a Nanyo, Issei solo podía aceptar las palabras de Gakushu como la verdad.

"¿Qué opinas? Ahora que sabes lo que significa poseer una Magatama y el destino que conllevan… ¿Quieres meterte en todo esto sin ser uno de los elegidos por el destino de la Magatama?" Pregunto con seriedad Gakushu.

"Yo…" Comenzó a hablar un Issei a quien la imagen de Hakufu y Ryofu aparecieron en su mente… cosa que le ayudo a formar su resolución, "Si lo hare, no me importa que no tenga nada que ver con este destino,".

Al ver esa resolución Gakushu dio una sonrisa, Issei podía no ser un Peleador pero su determinación era similar a la de uno.

"Pásame tu celular para guardar el numero por si necesitas llamarme por cualquier cosa," Dijo Gakushu.

Issei hizo lo que se le fue dicho, pero cuando tuvo de regreso su celular el no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

"¿Por qué me estas ayudando tanto?"

"Ya te lo dije, sigue sin gustarme la idea de tenerte involucrado en este asunto ajeno," Dijo con simpleza Gakushu, "Por lo que sí puedo ayudarte en algo lo hare como disculpa por meterte en nuestro mundo," Para el esto tenía que ver con su orgullo como Peleador… pero al menos Issei tenía un aliado.

"Gracias…" Sonrió Issei al saber que al menos tenía una persona que podía ayudarlo con todo este asunto, "Ahora voy a seguir buscando a Hakufu-chan," Ya habiendo terminado su asunto aquí Issei se levantó mientras Gakushu miraba el menú para ver que otro postre pedir.

"Hyoudo, antes de que continúes con tu camino déjame darte un consejo," Dijo Gakushu, "Como estarás con Hakufu Sonsaku inevitablemente te verás envuelto en conflictos… asique o te haces más fuerte o mueres," Dijo con severidad.

E Issei… no se vio asustado por ese tono de voz.

"Si… ya he decido que tengo que volverme más fuerte," Dijo un determinado Issei. Era verdad que él no era alguien que pelease, pero si era para seguir al lado de Hakufu entonces el pelearía contra quien fuese necesario.

Al ver su determinación Gakushu no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Perfecto, vuélvete lo más fuerte que puedas Issei Hyoudo," Gakushu dio su ánimo mientras se comió lo último de su pastel.

Y así Issei dejo la dulcería con su claro objetivo de encontrar a Hakufu, solo que ahora él también tenía la determinación de ser más fuerte para poder mantenerse al lado de ella.

 **-Calles de Kanto-**

Y así podemos ver nuevamente a un Issei que corre buscando a Hakufu pero que debido a ser poco familiar con el lugar él tenía que buscar ciegamente. Gracias a eso la tarde ya había caído y el cielo tenía un color naranja.

Normalmente buscar sin ninguna pista estaba condenado al fracaso al depender totalmente de la suerte.

Sin embargo a veces buscar ciegamente… daba sus frutos.

Ya que caminando en un puente por sobre un rio… fue que Issei pudo ver a una chica a la que el reconocía a la perfección hablando con un chico que él no había visto antes.

"¡Hakufu-chan!" Dijo un Issei quien inmediatamente bajo desde el puente hacia el borde del rio.

"¡Ise-chan!" Dijo una sorprendía Hakufu al ver a su amigo corriendo hacia donde ella estaba

"¿Hmm? ¿Lo conoces?" Pregunto el chico que estaba con Hakufu.

' _¡Un peleador!'_ Dijo un Issei que se puso mentalmente alerta al ver la Magatama en la oreja de ese chico.

Y la hostilidad de Issei se hizo más notable cuando el noto el estado del pecho del vestido de Hakufu.

Hakufu debió haber notado la hostilidad de Issei asique ella rápidamente se preparó para disipar la tensión.

"¡Esta bien, Ise-chan!" Dijo Hakufu quien levanto las manos en postura defensiva para calmar a Issei, "Ese chico es un amigo, los dos peleamos juntos en contra de varios tipos,".

Al oír eso Issei se relajó. Aun si Issei no era un Pelador él estaba dispuesto a pelear.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto el castaño.

"Si, cuando yo y una chica estábamos caminando sobre el puentes vi a ese chico peleando contra un grupo," Comenzó a explicar la pelinaranja, "Al verlo no pude contenerme y lo fui a ayudar, peleamos hasta que los otros tipos se fueron corriendo,".

"Ella tiene razón," Asintió el chico al lado de Hakufu, "Estaba haciéndolo bien pero uno de esos tipos tenía un cuchillo," Al recordar eso ese chico de piel oscura frunció el ceño al recordar como esos que se hacían llamar Peleadores usaban esos trucos sucios y se olvidaban de los básico.

¡Esa gente realmente lo molestaba!

"Y luego entre los dos nos encargamos de terminar esa pelea," Dijo Hakufu.

"Ya veo… perdón por pensar que le hiciste algo malo a Hakufu-chan," Se disculpó Issei.

"No hay problema, solo estabas preocupado por tu amiga," Respondió con una sonrisa el chico de piel oscura, "Mi nombre es Kakouton Genjou y voy al instituto Kyoshou," Se introdujo amigablemente el chico quien extendió su mano hacia Issei, "Aunque todos me llaman Ton-chan,".

"Issei Hyoudo," Respondió un más relajado Issei al ver que ese chico no era un enemigo.

Entonces Kakouton se puso a revisar lo dañado que quedo el campo de batalla luego de la pelea. Una expresión muy seria se encontraba en su rostro mientras veía los daños.

"Oye, ¿Qué estas mirando?" Pregunto una confundida Hakufu al ver como Kakouton miraba lo que simplemente eran agujeros.

"¿No sienten nada cuando ven esto?" Pregunto con seriedad un Kakouton que no despegaba la vista de la zona dañada.

"Yo solo veo agujeros…" Respondió con toda honestidad Hakufu.

"Igual yo, solo veo agujeros," Asintió Issei a las palabras de la pelinaranja.

"¡No me digan que ustedes se marchan después de una batalla!" Dijo con severidad Kakouton a Hakufu e Issei.

"Yo… yo me voy…" Dijo una inocente Hakufu.

"Yo no tengo peleas," Respondió Issei.

"¡Idiotas!" Dijo Kakouton a modo de reproche.

Issei y Hakufu dieron un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente.

"¡El lugar sagrado del beisbol es el campo y el del judo es el dojo!" Dijo Kakouton con bastante pasión, "¿Entonces cuál es el lugar sagrado de una pelea callejera?".

Hakufu se vio inmediatamente complicada al escuchar eso.

Pero Issei quien era más inteligente que ella pudo descifrarlo.

"Ese lugar vendría siendo… ¿La calle?" Intento el castaño.

"¡Correcto!" Asintió con ganas Kakouton quien entonces apunto hacia los agujeros, "¡Esta calle es nuestro lugar sagrado!"

' _Pero yo no soy un Peleador…'_ Issei quiso decir pero Kakouton estaba tan atrapado en lo suyo que probablemente no escucharía.

"¿¡Piensan que pueden irse a casa sin más luego de hacer pedazos este lugar sagrado!?" Pregunto Kakouton quien levanto una mochila desde el suelo.

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo una asustada Hakufu.

Y así ella e Issei vieron como desde su mochila Kakouton saco una caja de herramientas y comenzó a reparar el mismo el daño.

Cuando el termino uno de los agujeros…

"Querido Dios de las Calles, permíteme tener mañana una pelea igual de divertida," Dijo Kakouton como si le estuviese rezando a una deidad mientras miraba el agujero que él había reparado.

' _Ese chico es realmente un idiota…_ ' Pensaron Hakufu e Issei al unísono luego de ver como Kakouton felizmente reparaba el dañado campo de batalla.

Pero en ese entonces se pudieron escuchar al fondo las sirenas de los autos policiales.

"Tendré que hacerme cargo del resto más tarde," Dijo Kakouton luego de escuchar esas sirenas, "No tienes del todo dominado lo básico pero tus movimientos son bastante buenos," Dijo el a modo de cumplido para Hakufu, "Gracias,".

"Yo también me sentí bien," Respondió una sonriente Hakufu, "Gracias a ti, todas mis preocupaciones han desaparecido…" Y ahí fue que ella se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Hakufu-chan?" Dijo Issei al ver la expresión confusa en el rostro de su amiga.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estaba preocupada?" Se preguntó ella a sí misma, "Ah sí, ¿A dónde se fue esa chica?" Pregunto ella refiriéndose a esa chica que la había ayudado.

Pero ahí fue cuando Kakouton le lanzo a ella su chaqueta.

"Te la presto, no puedes caminar así de esa forma," Dijo Kakouton refiriéndose al estado del vestido de Hakufu.

' _Pues a mí no me molesta como se ve…'_ Pensó con un poco de perversión Issei al ver el área del pecho de Hakufu en estos momentos.

"Tu nombre es Hakufu, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Kakouton ya que él había oído a Issei referirse a ella por ese nombre. Por su Magatama ella tenía que ser una Peleadora.

"Si, ella es Hakufu Sonsaku," Asintió Issei.

"Entonces Hakufu Sonsaku e Issei Hyoudo," Dijo Kakouton mientras los miraba a ambos.

Uno de ellos no era un Peleador pero se veía como alguien con un buen potencial.

"Adiós, amigos," Y con eso Kakouton se fue corriendo del lugar luego de haber tenido una pelea bastante emocionante y haber conocido a gente bastante interesante.

Sin embargo la prisa de Kakouton fue tal que él no se dio cuenta de que había dejado su caja de herramientas.

Y así únicamente quedaron Issei y Hakufu.

"Pero que tipo más raro…" Issei no pudo evitar decir eso para referirse a Kakouton.

"Era más idiota que yo…" Asintió Hakufu.

"Pero lo bueno es que finalmente te encontré Hakufu-chan," Sonrió Issei al ver que su día de búsquedas finalmente había dado frutos, de hecho era más de lo que él esperaba ya que además de cumplir con su objetivo original el cual era encontrar a Hakufu nuestro héroe también logro que Gakushu le contase finalmente todo.

"Si… perdón por dejarte solo," Se disculpó Hakufu luego de recordar que al final ella había abandonado a Issei.

"No hay problema," Dijo rápidamente Issei para mostrar que él no estaba molesto con ella.

Hakufu se puso la ropa que Kakouton le había dado para poder cubrir su cuerpo.

"Vamos a tu casa," Ofreció Issei con una sonrisa amable mientras le extendió la mano a Hakufu.

Y aunque Hakufu quería ir a casa para descansar… ella necesitaba hacer algo antes.

"Antes de eso me gustaría ir a un lugar," Dijo Hakufu quien miro a donde estaban las herramientas que Kakouton había dejado, "Ise-chan ¿Me acompañarías?".

"No tienes ni que preguntarlo," Sonrió Issei, "Claro que te acompañare,".

 **-Escuela Nanyo, (Vestidores Femeninos)-**

Al final el lugar al cual Hakufu quería ir era en donde se había desarrollado la pelea que ella tuvo el día de ayer.

Usando las herramientas de Kakouton ella se dispuso a reparar el lugar lo mejor que ella pudiese.

Claramente Issei no iba a dejar que Hakufu hiciese todo eso ella sola por lo que él se puso a ayudar.

Pero… ¿Por qué Issei hacia todo esto por Hakufu?

Eso era… porque él quería ganarse una buena impresión con ella para así algún día confesarse y preguntarle a ella si quería ser su novia.

Si, en el corazón de Issei la determinación de conquistar a Hakufu Sonsaku ya había nacido y el haría lo posible para que eso fuese una realidad. Por eso él había venido a ayudarla aun cuando el fácilmente se podía haber ido a casa.

Claro que Ryofu seguía en la mente de Issei… pero tristemente él no sabía cómo encontrarla. Por eso él estaba enfocando sus esfuerzos en Hakufu.

Aun así no era solo por querer estar en una relación con ella por su cuerpo sexy… sino que a Issei genuinamente le agradaba y sentía atracción por Hakufu.

Quizás era por esa personalidad animada e inocente, aun si ella no era la más inteligente eso no le importaba a Issei quien se sentía más alegre simplemente estando al lado de ella.

Y así los dos juntos terminaron más rápido la reparación de los vestidores.

"Ahh… Finalmente terminamos…" Suspiro de alivio un Issei que se estiro para intentar quitarse el cansancio.

"Hmmm… muchas gracias, Ise-chan," Dijo con honestidad Hakufu quien también se estiro para lidiar con el cansancio.

Ella estaba segura de que sin Issei ella hubiese terminado mucho más tarde y mientras que ella hubiese terminado dormida por el cansancio de encargarse sola de todo esto.

"Por nada, te ayude porque quise hacerlo," Dijo Issei con una sonrisa a pesar de su cansancio. Al final este día había sido uno cansador.

"Tú siempre me ayudas…" Sonrió Hakufu recordando todas las veces que Issei la había ayudado… Hakufu se prometió a si misma ser amiga por siempre de Issei después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, "Además me explicaste sobre eso de los Peleadores," Dijo ella quien toco su Magatama de color verde.

Aprovechando que estaban los dos solos Issei aprovecho para contarle a ella sobre los Peleadores y el destino que llevaban con las Magatamas usando la explicación que Gakushu le había dado a Issei en la dulcería, al menos ahora Hakufu conocía en profundidad sobre las Magatamas y sus significados.

Y así viendo que en este vestuario que ellos habían ayudado a reparar los dos estaban solos… fue que Issei vio la mejor oportunidad para preguntar algo muy importante.

"Hakufu-chan desde que me vi tu casa esta mañana tuve una idea," Y después de reunir valor Issei decidió hacer una oferta que podría cambiar muchas cosas para él.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué es?" Pregunto una curiosa Hakufu.

"Te gustaría… ¿Vivir juntos en tu casa?" Issei hizo la pregunta.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Hakufu quien estaba sorprendida por la propuesta de Issei.

"Lo que pasa es que luego de ver como vives pensé que sería mejor que tuvieses compañía ya que dijiste que no te gusta vivir sola," Issei comenzó a explicar, "Y como yo vivo en Kuoh el viaje a Kanto es muy molesto por las mañanas por lo que si los dos vivimos juntos tu tendrías compañía y yo podría dormir más tiempo," Finalizo Issei aquella propuesta que él había practicado mentalmente.

Hakufu miro a Issei por un instante para luego…

"¡Si, me encantaría!" Dijo ella quien ni siquiera pensó antes de dar su respuesta.

Si bien su madre le dijo que no confiase en los desconocidos… Issei no era para nada alguien desconocido.

Él era un buen chico en quien Hakufu sabía que ella podía confiar ya que desde su primer día en Nanyo, la había estado ayudando e incluso el día de hoy él fue a buscarla.

Si alguien como el viviese con ella Hakufu estaría encantada de que eso pasase ya que eso significaría que ella ya no estaría sola en esta casa tan grande y mejor aun siendo acompañada por Issei.

"¡Qué bien!" Celebro Issei quien alzo su puño al aire. Su sueño de poder vivir con una hermosa chica con pechos grandes se había hecho realidad.

"¡Muchas gracias, Ise-chan!" Agradeció con toda honestidad Hakufu, realmente ella podía decir ahora que Issei Hyoudo era su mejor amigo.

"Entonces antes de volver a mi casa que te parece si cenamos los dos en tu casa," Sugirió Issei.

Al oír que ellos iban a comer Hakufu desarrollo estrellas en sus ojos.

"SI ¡Vamos!" y con eso Hakufu comenzó a correr en dirección a casa.

"Ah, ¡Espérame Hakufu-chan!" Grito un Issei quien corrió a máxima velocidad para no perderle la vista a su amiga.

 **-Casa de Hakufu, (Noche)-**

En estos momentos Issei Hyoudo se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

Si bien Issei no era exactamente el mejor cuando se trataba de cocinar, al menos podía preparar algo decente ya que hubo ocasiones en las cuales él se quedó solo en casa.

Y así Issei preparo algo de arroz con pescado.

Hakufu fue la encargada de poner la mesa en la que ellos comerían, al menos órdenes simples como esas ella las podía ejecutar bien.

Con eso ambos se sentaron en la mesa para comer.

"¡Esta delicioso!" Dijo una alegre Hakufu quien comía la comida de Issei con bastante velocidad como si fuese comida bastante buena en lugar de comida regular.

"Yo creo que esta regular," Comento Issei quien probando también la comida que él había hecho no pudo evitar decirlo ya que la comida de su madre era más sabrosa.

Issei creyó que por ser la primera comida cacera decente que ella había probado desde que llego fue porque Hakufu encontró su comida particularmente deliciosa.

Igual se sentía bastante bien que ella mostrase tal aprecio por algo en lo que él ni era tan bueno.

Y fue así que los dos amigos comieron lo último de la comida que quedaba, por lo que mañana tendrían que ir de compras. Después de todo como ahora iban a vivir juntos era necesario abastecerse.

Issei seguía sin estar seguro si sus padres lo permitirían… pero él estaba determinado a como diese lugar a vivir con Hakufu asique él lo intentaría hasta sus últimas opciones.

"Ha… estuvo muy bueno…" Dijo una contenta Hakufu.

"Bueno… no estuvo mal," Dijo Issei con una sonrisa de orgullo por su comida. Realmente esta comida le había salido mejor que las cosas que el usualmente cocinaba… quizás para impresionar a Hakufu fue que Issei trabajo especialmente duro en hacer buena esa comida.

Nunca subestimen a Issei cuando se trata de intentar impresionar a una chica.

Ahora que ya habían comido lo que quedaba era tener una chara agradable entre ambos.

"Y Hakufu-chan, ¿Qué es lo que más quieres hacer?" Pregunto Issei tratando de aprender un poco más de ella, si bien Hakufu era una chica de corazón simple Issei quería conocerla mejor.

"Yo quiero pelear contra gente muy fuerte," Dijo ella al instante, "Eso es lo que más quiero," Sonrió ella.

Issei… francamente se esperaba algo como eso del sueño de Hakufu, la conocía por menos de una semana y ya podía suponer correctamente cosas como esas de parte de su amiga, Hakufu era alguien muy simple.

Si bien a él no le gustaba que ella fuese lastimada al final Issei acepto que pelear era algo muy importante para Hakufu, algo que él no debería intentar que ella no participase.

"Eso suena exactamente como un sueño tuyo, Hakufu-chan," Comento Issei sin nada de reproche en su voz.

"Entonces Ise-chan, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?" Ahora era el turno de Hakufu de hacer esa pregunta.

Al oír aquella pregunta… Issei no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa. Después de todo había pasado un tiempo desde que le preguntaron cuál era su sueño.

Aun así el nunca olvidaría su sueño el cual estaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

"¡Mi sueño es tener un Harem!" Revelo Issei finalmente cosa que él dijo con verdadera determinación.

Si, incluso ahora en esta nueva situación aquel sueño no cambiaba.

Hakufu por su parte miro a Issei con sorpresa… para luego hacer cierta pregunta.

"… ¿Qué es un harem?" Pregunto ella con un poco de vergüenza por no saber lo que era aquello que Issei soñaba.

Normalmente Issei estaría sorprendido de que alguien no supiese lo que era un harem… pero como sabía el tipo de chica que era Hakufu nuestro héroe esperaba una respuesta como esa.

"Claro… era natural que Hakufu-chan no lo supiese," Se dijo para sí mismo Issei mientras asintió con la cabeza al ver que su sospecha era verdad.

"Realmente soy un poco tonta," Rio levemente Hakufu, aun si a ella no le gustase admitirlo había ocasiones en las que ella no podía evitar decir eso.

"Puede que Hakufu-chan no sea la más inteligente…" Asintió Issei, cosa que desanimo un poco a Hakufu al escuchar a su amigo decir eso… hasta que las siguientes palabras de Issei salieron de su boca, "Pero sin duda eres la chica con el corazón más puro y la personalidad más alegre que haya conocido," Sonrió el castaño.

"¿En serio lo crees?" Pregunto una emocionada Hakufu al oír esas palabras ya que en general ella no había escuchado nada positivo cuando le decían tonta.

Issei asintió.

"Asique no tienes que cambiar Hakufu-chan, a mí me gusta cómo eres," Dijo Issei aquellos que eran su sentimientos más honestos con respecto a Hakufu.

A él no le importaba si ella no era una chica inteligente, para el Hakufu estaba bien como estaba.

"Pero para responder a tu pregunta… un Harem es…" Y así con lo mejor de su habilidad Issei explico a Hakufu lo que era un harem usando lo mejor de sus habilidades.

A decir verdad explicarlo en palabras resulto más difícil de lo que Issei creía ya en general todos entendían lo que era un harem.

Asique cuando Issei termino con la explicación de cuál era su sueño una emocionada Hakufu finalmente pudo hablar y decir lo que ella pensaba sobre ese sueño de Issei.

"¡Yo quiero ser parte de tu harem!" Anuncio ella de forma animada.

…

…

…

"… ¿¡QUEEEEEE!?" Grito Issei luego de procesar las palabras de Hakufu.

Ya que si bien el harem era su sueño Issei nunca considero que una chica directamente le preguntase ser parte del suyo.

Hakufu decidió elaborar al ver como Issei seguía un tanto impactado.

"Ise-chan realmente me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegue aquí," Hakufu dijo con una sonrisa al recordar todas las veces que Issei interactuó con ella desde cuando se conocieron.

Él no la conocía para nada pero aun así la fue a ayudar y dijo que serían amigos. Incluso cuando ella lo dejo solo en casa él fue inmediatamente a buscarla e incluso ahora él le hizo comida... sobraba decir que el aprecio de Hakufu por Issei era muy grande.

Si esa idea del harem era tan importante para Issei y si ella podía ayudarlo entonces Hakufu lo haría con felicidad. Ella solo tenía que aprender que hacer para ser una buena miembro de ese harem.

"No solo cuando nos conocimos, sino que me ayudaste cuando me quede inconsciente y también me llevaste a casa, luego me fuiste a buscar y finalmente me diste de comer," Continuo hablando Hakufu quien estaba feliz de recordar esos momentos que mostraban que a Issei ella realmente le importaba.

Issei solo escuchaba todo con asombro en su rostro… nunca antes una chica había dicho cosas tan buenas de él.

"Porque siempre estuviste ahí… yo te quiero mucho Ise-chan," Dijo con honestidad Hakufu, "¡Por eso si ese harem es tu sueño entonces te voy a ayudar a cumplirlo!" Anuncio ella con un gran ánimo.

Quizás la forma en la que Hakufu dijo esas palabras podía referirse a querer a Issei como un buen amigo en lugar de amarlo como un hombre. Issei pensó que… podía ser que Hakufu no entendiese mucho el concepto del amor y dijese esas palabras sin entender el verdadero significado.

Ella era una cabeza hueca después de todo…

Pero él quería creer en lo honesto de los sentimientos que él pudo escuchar en la voz de la pelinaranja.

"Hakufu-chan…" Dijo un conmovido Issei al escuchar lo que dijo… la primera chica en su sueño de tener un harem.

Al final decidiendo aceptar ese regalo de los cielos Issei solo pudo decir una cosa.

"¡Genial! ¡La primera chica en mi harem!" Celebro un Issei que alzo su puño al aire en señal de victoria.

"Y… ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?" Pregunto Hakufu con toda la inocencia siendo que honestamente ella no sabía que hacer ahora que era parte del Harem de Issei.

"Bueno…" Dijo un pensativo Issei quien intentaba recordar lo que él había preparado para esta situación, "Mañana es domingo, ¿Que para celebrar que ahora viviremos que te parece si salimos juntos en una cita cuando llegue con mis cosas?" Pregunto un expectante Issei quien no podía creer que el realmente terminaría preguntándole a una chica muy linda el tener una cita.

"¿Una cita?" Repitió ella siendo no muy familiar con el concepto.

En su vieja escuela ella había escuchado a las demás chicas hablar de las 'citas' con bastante emoción. Pero para una chica que estaba más interesada en luchar y pelear como Hakufu ella no investigo más.

"En una cita los dos iremos a la ciudad a pasear, divertirnos e ir a comer," Explico Issei. Si bien él nunca había tenido una cita él se había preparado bastante al estudiar con anticipación y detalle cómo sería tener su primera cita.

Issei había esperado usar en Kuoh toda esa experiencia que él había preparado… pero al final termino usándolo aquí en Kanto, con una chica de su nueva escuela a la cual el originalmente detestaba ir antes de siquiera haber entrado.

Ahora esos momentos donde el paso lamentándose la injusticia de no ir a Kuoh… se veían tan irreales considerando lo feliz que él se sentía en estos momentos.

En el caso de Hakufu si bien ella no le veía lo interesante a una cita… la idea de pasar tiempo con Issei en la ciudad era sin duda una idea atractiva para Hakufu.

"Si, me encantaría ir," Dijo al instante Hakufu luego de escuchar en lo que consistiría su 'cita' con Issei.

El salir a divertirse con Issei era lo mejor que ella podía encontrar para pasar el día siguiente además de entrenar.

Pero ella no se dio cuenta de que exactamente eso era lo que hacía una cita algo emocionante. El poder pasar tiempo con aquella persona que a uno le gustaba… y ahora ella tendría su primera cita con Issei.

El Conquistador Supremo ciertamente… parecía estar siendo conquistado románticamente (Issei y Hakufu) y a base de poder (El Dragón dentro de Hakufu ante el enorme poder dentro de Issei).

 **-Techo de la Casa de Hakufu-**

Sin embargo sin que Issei y Hakufu se enteraran, alguien se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.

Más específicamente en el techo de la casa una cierta chica se encontraba.

Cierta persona con ropas de mago y una bola de cristal.

"Es lamentable que todavía sigas sin despertar tu poder," Dijo Nyaa, la adivina que Issei conoció el día anterior y que se vio muy interesada por él, "Yo esperaba que las batallas a tu alrededor te llevasen a despertarlo pero ese no fue el caso…" Así la chica de ojos rojos se puso a pensar intensamente sobre qué era lo que se debía hacer.

"Hmm… supongo que yo misma tendré que ayudarlo a despertar ese poder," Dijo Nyaa con tono de resignación mientras veía en su bola de cristal con una sonrisa siendo que a ella le gustaba lo que veía, "Igualmente el destino está cambiando… Ise-kun realmente tú fuiste la opción correcta,"

Sin embargo la sonrisa de ella se trasforma en un puchero.

"Pero aun así ese destino intenta mantener esos eventos como originalmente debían ser aun con los cambios…" Suspiro ella, "Por lo menos me encargue de que la madre de esa chica no venga a molestar…".

Parece que el luchar contra el destino no era tan fácil como ella le hubiese gustado… pero en el fondo eso hacia las cosas interesantes.

"Bueno, después de todo solo está comenzando todo, aún es muy pronto como pare sentirse decepcionada," Dijo para sí misma Nyaa, "En todo caso lo mejor es que Issei despierte lo más pronto posible a Ddraig,".

Y lo más pronto posible seria mañana… en el tiempo que Issei estuviese en Kuoh. Aunque claro eso amenazaba con revelar su presencia ante… unos seres con lo que ella no quería lidiar por el momento.

Y si ella iba a Kuoh sin duda ellos la notarían…

"No… si me mantengo discreta ellos no deberían notar mi presencia…" Dijo la rubia con un tono de voz pensativo al considerar el mejor curso de acción, "Esa parte de este mundo no debe intervenir… todavía,".

Y así ella ya formo un plan en su mente para ayudar a Issei… si era por genuino deseos de ayudarlo o algo mas eso no se sabía, lo único cierto es que por ahora Nyaa era una aliada de Issei.

Al parecer dentro de muy poco Kuoh recibiría una visita de una chica muy enigmática y con bastantes secretos.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno aquí tenemos otro capítulo de la historia, uno en donde Issei finalmente aprende que es lo que está pasando y su situación como alguien totalmente ajeno a todo este asunto de los Peleadores y el Destino.**

 **Además de que su sueño de tener un harem poco a poco se está haciendo una realidad.**

 **Siempre pensé que cuando Issei le hablase de su sueño a Hakufu ella aceptaría, Hakufu porque ella no sabría muy bien lo que es un harem pero como a ella Issei le agrada bastante ella aceptaría.**

 **Este capítulo fue en si uno que se enfocó en la relación de Issei y Hakufu, como avanzo desde conocidos, amigos, mejores amigos, ahora mismo convivientes y con Hakufu eligiendo ser la primera chica del harem de Issei.**

 **Luego vemos otro buen cambio para la historia… el hecho de que Issei y Hakufu decidieron vivir juntos.**

 **Y si era claro que Issei y Hakufu vivirán juntos desde el capítulo anterior, de hecho ese era siempre mi plan original y porque Goei no ha aparecido hasta ahora… es decir si Hakufu tenía a alguien viviendo con ella entonces Issei no tendría una buena razón para irse a vivir con ella.**

 **Aunque como vemos que ella ni le ha mandado dinero a Hakufu… puede haber una razón más profunda si lo que dijo Nyaa es una indicación.**

 **Y finalmente vemos como Issei decide que para ser digno de todo él tiene que volverse más fuerte (Y todo sabemos que el poder dentro de él está pronto a despertar).**

 **En si esta historia pronto se separara del canon establecido de Ikkitousen debido a las acciones de Issei lo que se puede ver con el hecho de que se le da más importancia a Issei que a todo el asunto de las escuelas en Ikkitousen. Por eso le doy más foco a el que a los demás personajes.**

 **Y bien me alegro de que aun a pesar del tiempo la gente no se haya olvidado de esta historia, me alegro y de nuevo disculpas por hacerlos esperar.**

 **¿Fue un buen cap? ¿Fue malo? Déjenlo en sus reveiws mis amigos.**

 **PD: Saben he estado pensando en volver a responder reviews luego de ver como otros usuarios lo hacen además así puedo responderles a todos… ¿Creen que deberia?**

 **PD2: Mi buen amigo Hyakki Yakko tiene geniales historias que tienen bastante potencial, si tienen tiempo deberían verlas ya que son totalmente recomendables.**

… **..**

 **Harem de Issei (Por ahora):**

 **-Hakufu Sonsaku**

 **-Ryofu Housen**

 **-Ryomou Shimei**

 **-Ukitsu**

 **-Kan'u Unchou**

…


End file.
